A Demons Fight
by Ferdawg
Summary: When a life is on the brink of death, what will happen when the Kyuubi comes to the rescue to repay a life debt?
1. The Debt of a Fox

Chapter 1

The Debt of a Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it.

I own the story. wilkins75 owns the Idea for the Demons and the other ideas I got from him. I got permission from wilkins75 to use some of his ideas.

It was a cold, dark, rainy night. They had been tracking their target for a few days. He was very dangerous and on his way out of the Fire Country. It had begun raining earlier that day with a light sprinkle. As the day went on so did the rain and it slowly got heavier and heavier until it was a straight down pour.

They had lost the trail in the afternoon rain, and had to slow their pace down a lot to continue on. As darkness fell on the forest the group of ninja came to a stop. No one talked. No one moved for the longest time. Off in the distance a light sprang to life. Buy the way the light flickered and dimmed spontaneously it was a fire to do one of two things; draw them in for a trap or to simple have the life and warmth of the fire. Not only was the fire something that could save the person's life at a cold time like this, it was a great way to cook, and dry yourself off from a long day in the rain.

The group of ninja move slowly towards the light. Like a moth to a candle, they went. Never turning or losing site of the fire light. They stopped at the edge of the clearing at the foot of the mound of rocks. The fire was built on a large dry area of rock, which just happened to be under a large out crop of rock.

They could see their target sitting with his back ageist the rock, his eyes closed as he rested. The group of ninja move forward slowly. They split up into two groups. One of them was going to the top of the rock out crop, and the other two going left and right strait to the target.

As he sat there basking in the warmth of the fire he couldn't help think about his new goals. It brought a small smile to his handsome face.

He had been on the run ever since the end of the war. No one could really fight ageist him, but there was Naruto. The Toad Sage, Hero of the Leaf Village, and Hero to the Five Great Nations; Naruto Uzumaki was the only man alive today that could stand toe to toe with him. HIM! Sasuke Uchiha last of the Uchiha. He was tied with dead last of the Rookie 9. It was an insult to his name back then.

Now it was more like an honor to him. Standing up to the strongest man in the land, fight, and walk away with little to no injuries, were as Naruto had broken a few ribs, an arm, and several minor injuries. The only reason Naruto had lived that day was because he had run out of chakra. Had he tried anything else he would have fainted from chakra exhaustion. He had walked away from the unconscious form of Naruto, and fainted two hours later in one of the few hide outs he had made.

As he sat there think about his goals, there was the sound of a foot splashing in the puddle ring around his encampment. He opened his eyes and saw two figures standing just outside of the encampment. Steams of rain fell between them. He extended a hand to them slowly and gestured for them to come in and join him.

The two did so. As they entered the remained standing after he motioned for them to sit and be comfortable.

As they moved into the dry area of their targets encampment they felt the warmth of the fire wash over them.

"I was wander were you guys had disappeared to. I thought I had lost you almost two days ago, Naruto." Sasuke said to them, the smile they had seen from outside still sitting on his face.

"We did lose you, but we have been very fortunate to be in the line of sight to see your campfire." Sakura cold voice said from one of the hoods. She reached up and removed her hood to let the warmth of the fire warm her checks.

"Sasuke you know why we are here don't you?" asked Naruto. Sasuke didn't respond he just sat up a little more and made himself a little more comfortable.

"Go ahead and get Sai down from the rock. I bet he is soaked through straight down to the bone. I don't want him to catch a cold or anything." He said with an even bigger smile. Neither of the two moved to get him. He had been listening, and had come down to get out of the rain just after Sasuke had said that.

"Sasuke you are under arrest by order of the fifth Hokage, of the Leaf Village. You also wanted in all five of the element countries, and we are here to take you in." Sai said as he removed his hood. Sasuke had been right, Sai was completely soaked through.

"Okay, I believe it is about time to head home and face things like a man." He said. Now Naruto's hood had been removed and a look of shock sat on his face. "You see, I have grown tired of running, and I don't want to fight anymore. I don't even want to be a ninja. I have thought long and hard about this choice and I'm done. I want a quiet life. After the war I was declared a traitor to the leaf and an enemy of almost every nation there is. I was on my way now to the land of Earth to start a new life. I had an old connection there that said he could hook me up with a place for a short time until I could get some money. I was then going to go to a different country and start off a new life, and turn over a new leaf there.

I was going to get married and really settle down. Start a family and the whole works. Rebuild my clan and so forth. But you caught up to me, and I told myself a long time ago that if you two found me and could catch me before I started the new life in the earth country I would go back willingly." He finished with a small smile on his face. A tear leaked out of the corner of his eye.

The three of them stared in open shock. They couldn't believe that Sasuke had come out and told them that he was willing to go back to the village so peacefully. They had been expecting a fight, or to give chase to him as he made a mad dash for the boarder that was no more than two miles away. Kakashi was about an hour behind them with a backup team and a retrieval team. They were to stop him at all cost, or to keep him busy until they got there.

"I don't see any lie to what he just said…" Sai told the other two. The disbelief could be heard in his voice. "I believe that he is trying to trick us and catch us with his guard down." He finished as he took out his short sword he carried with him.

"No, I promise it is the truth. I will go with you peacefully, right now if you want." He said. Slowly he reached behind him and took out his weapon pouch. Holding it between two figure like it was a snake that he loved so much, but was about to strike at him. He extended his arm out and gave it a small toss towards Sai.

Sai slowly without taking his eyes off of Sasuke, reached down and picked up the pack. Standing, Sasuke slowly put both of his hands behind his head. He extended his legs so he was spread eagle standing there in the small area. "Go ahead and pat me down. Look there are no more weapons on me that I carry, and I am not con-sealing any weapon in my clothing."

Sakura looked over at Naruto who gave a small nod of the head. He stepped forward and began to pat Sasuke down. Sasuke flinched as Naruto touched the inside of his leg. Sai was there in a second holding the short sword ageist the skin of his neck. "Don't move or I will kill you were you stand." Sai hissed to him.

They placed Sasuke in the middle of them, and they began to walk with him. Sakura was about six feet ahead of him with Naruto and Sai to either side on him one step back. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had dropped his guard and was mildly guarded. Same with Sakura only she had completely dropped hers. Sai on the other hand had put on an act of dropping his guard, but really he was on edge and watching very carefully.

As they walked Sasuke had again but his hand slowly on the back of his head. He had been walking for ten minutes before Susuke tripped and fell to the right toward Sai. In the blind of an eye, he had thrown down right hand as if to catch himself. Then brought his left hand from his head and he twisted around to swing it at Sai.

Sai wasn't ready for the faint attack. And the whistle of the weapon was heard as it came to a stop right behind Sai. Sai's head on the other hand had flown off his shoulder fallowed by a fountain of blood. Using a small movement, Sasuke sent a small Chidori kick into Narutos stomach. The sound of the weapon, the thud of Sai's head, and the sound a Screaming Naruto filled Sakura's ears. She spun around to see the carnage.

Sai was headless on the ground and Naruto was also on the ground with a large wound to his stomach. There was a pool of blood spreading over the ground. Naruto was bleeding to death. And if the bleeding wasn't stopped soon, he would die.

She sank to her knees at the sight of the team mate and friend, who was dead, and her new found crush that was lying in his own blood dying. She started to get up when she was kicked in the back of the knee, and she went back down onto the ground. A hand grabbed a fist full of her hair. Angry and fear flooded throat her and she thought about what had just happened.

"Sorry about that Sakura…" he whispered into her ear. " I would so much like to have married you, but you found a new love, and I think… no I hope I just killed him.'' He began to laugh at her. He dragged her over to Naruto and held her close to him as he made her look at him.

''You know I was so proud to call him my equal earlier today, and now he is dead last again. No he is just, dead.'' He laughed as he stabbed Naruto in the chest. "I really was planning on turning over a new leaf. You know. I just wanted to get to earth country. It wasn't a lie I told you a few minutes ago." He said a sick look coming on to his face.

Lightning flashed in the sky as he laughed at her. She tried to free herself, but it was useless. As quick as the lightning had come and gone. Sasuke Stabbed her in her legs and arms, making them useless as the blade cut through to the other side. She cried out in pain again, music to his ears. "It's a shame you caught up to me and found me. I didn't want to hurt you. But I can't go back to the village, because if I go back, I will die, and then my clan will never be rebuilt.

Well, I just want you to know that you are no better than dead last, well DEAD here, because you just fell in love with him, and you had to be a good selfish girl and get the hero of the five nations. You are a slut, and a whore.' He stabbed Naruto two more time. Naruto was struggling to breath, and wasn't moving. 'for you Sakura, I will give you mercy and kill you fast!" he then stabbed her thought the back of her chest. She screamed in pain. Then the swords blade was removed and again plugged into her back. This time she felt it go through her right lung and out her breast, again she screamed. Again the sword was removed and then stuck back into a different spot, she screamed again. This repeated until she stopped screaming.

She went limp in his hand. Tears rolling down her face. _Naruto please don't die. Mother, I am so sorry, I won't be coming home this time for your special dinner you always make for me and Naruto when we finish a Mission. _

_**Start Flashback**_

She was packing her stuff she would need for the mission. She was just finishing when there was a knock at her door. Her mother stepped in and asked. "Are you and Naruto going out on another missing?"

"We were assigned a track and capture mission. It shouldn't be that hard. The file said the target had just been in a big fight and was injured. It shouldn't take that long." She said to her.

"Oh okay sweetie… whatever you say. Tell you what once you are on your way home send me a message, and I will make you and Naruto that Special meal I cook for after long or hard missions." Her mother suggested.

Yeah that sound great mom. Thanks, I have to go now I am going to be late." She said as she picked up her park and started to leave. She gave her mother a kiss on the check before she when out the door, yelling back, "I love you mom. Take care while I'm gone, and I will see you in a couple of days."

_**End Flashback**_

_It looks like this time we failed the mission. I love you Naruto-kun._

"_Mother_", she tried to call out, only to have no sound come. Everything went dark.

Sauske let Sakura fall to the ground. She was lying next to Naruto who was trying to get up, but his body wouldn't respond. He finally blacked out as Sasuke turned and Laughed as he walked away and disappeared in to the rain.

Kakashi lead the two teams through the forest jumping from Branch to branch. The ANBU had been sent out not shortly after team seven had left. They had receive information from an old contact that Sasuke Uchiha was heading right past the Leaf village and would be heading to the Land of Earth. It had been given to his team as it was Sasuke that had been on team seven , and had left. He who had hurt his friends and students. If anything was going to happen then he was going to be there to stop it. As night fell, they pressed on, fallowing the marks Sakura and Sai had left for the two teams to fallow.

'Smart girl the Sakura' he thought to himself. As they were jumping, one of the ANBU member's slipped on a tree branch and fell to the ground. He gave a loud grunt and he landed with a loud thud and in the mud.

The rest of the team landed on the ground gracefully. Kakashi called for a ten minute break. As the ten minutes were coming to an end. A scram tore through the night! It was a scream of blood curdling pain. It cut Kakashi to the heart. He knew that voice, that scream. It was Sakura…

All the ANBU were on their feet and running as fast as they could toward the scream. None were faster than Kakashi. '_oh, Kami no, please hold on Sakura... I 'm coming.' _The screaming continued, and continued until it finally died. Kakashi quicken his pace even faster. He had completely lost the other AMBU. It was a good five minutes of running full out, pumping Chakra into his legs.

He came to a clearing and stopped dead. There in the clearing was Team Seven, all… DEAD…

He fell to his knees. Shock, and disbelief filling him.

'M… m… my… team' he thought. His one visible eye wide. Something snapped inside of him. It was like when his team mate had died. When his mother had died. When his father had killed himself. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He had shut down.

'Sai… Sakura… … Naruto…' he thought. 'gone…' it was a few minutes later that the rest of the ANBU arrived one or two fell to their knees. Two ran over the Sakura and Naruto. They were checking to see if they might be alive. Kakashi already knew they were gone. No one could survive stabbings like that. The two ANBU looked at each other. One shook his head.

Hand came down on Kakashi's shoulder, and the man looked up. It was Choji, one of the three, Rookie 9, which was a member of the ANBU. He had been on duty, and had been sent out with them. Tears were freely flowing down his face. "Kakashi please you need to get up, we have work to do." Kakashi made no move to stand, and no response came from him. Choji tried again. Nothing.

Choji turned to the other ANBU and began giving orders. It was then that a kunai came flying out of the trees. It was deflected, then Sasuke dropped down. He had an evil look on his face. He was smiling and he was chuckling. It was the sound of Sasuke's landing that got Kakashi's attention. He stood, and walked toward the evil man that had killed his team, his friends, HIS FAMILY!

Anger and Rage burned in his eyes. Sasuka was about to start talking when he was hit by Kakakshi in the mouth. As fast a lightning, he mad hand sign after hand sign. His Chakra levels dropped super-fast, but Sasuke felt every jutsu thrown at him, every pain that came with the jutsu. Finally the stopped and he was on his knees panting.

He went to speak again, to mess with Kakashi for his pathetic attacks. But he was stopped and the man launched himself and started beating the living day lights out of Sasuke.

Sasuke never stood a chance against his former Sensei. He finally passed out as the hits continued to come. Kakashi didn't stop until the other members other members of the two teams pulled him of the almost unrecognizable killer. Kakashi had gone berserk and was now attacking the rest of the members. They were hard pressed, but the attacks were easily dodged.

The Kyuubi was sitting there watching the events that were taking place. He was laughing at his host who had no clue as to what was about to happen. The Kyuubi tried to warn Naruto, but the boy just ignored him, telling him to shut up.

As the Kyuubi watched he saw the plan, of the Uchiha acted out his little plan. He didn't know what or when the boy would attack, but it would be fun to watch.

It was when he tripped that the Kyuubi saw the blade coming from the back of his neck. He knew what was about to happen, and thought the young friend of his host "_Sai_" would see it coming and stop the blade. The Kyuubi was wrong. For the first time in 20 million years he had failed to see something coming. It was also the first time he had been wrong. From there thing went downhill really fast. Naruto took a huge hit to the stomach right were the seal was. It broke part of the seal and the connection the Kyuubi had to his host.

Panic filled the Demon Fox, and he began to work as fast as he could to repair the seal and heal Naruto. As must a Naruto thought the Kyuubi hated him. It was all an act. He really did like his host, and was rather happy with his choice to have chosen the boy to be his temporary host.

It was when the screaming started that the Kyuubi realized that the annoying girl, that his host had fallen in love with was being killed. He redoubled his efforts. When the screaming stopped looked again to see the Uchiha standing above him. Felt the blade enter the body, as he had attached himself to Naruto to try and save him. He was slipping into the void and if he didn't do something soon, his host would die and take him with him.

He had one choice to make. He went to the seal and destroyed the remainder of the seal. He quickly exited the body, and froze time with a time/space jutsu. Leaning down over the two broke and bloody bodies. He placed a paw on each, and touched four of his tails to each of their foreheads. His last tail touched his own head.

Sakura felt no more pain. She was whole and well. She looked down at herself, and gasped. She was wearing a beautiful pure white gown. She had pure white slippers on, and a white pearl necklace on. she was confused as to why she was wearing these clothes and where she was. There was a loud gasp, and she spun to see Naruto, in a white plan pure white uniform. It had a vest with the sleeves cut off, and there were pale wooden dowels that held his vest together. He was in loose pants and he was wearing slippers as well. His clothing was pure white as well.

"Sakura, is this a dream?" he called out to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. On minute I was being stabbed, with pain all over and the next I am here wearing this, and no more pain." She said to him, Confusion plan in his voice.

Narutos eyes widened. "Oh Kami… we died…" he yelled his face going as white at the clothing he was wearing.

**IN ALL REALITY. YOU ARE NOT DEAD!** A voice called out to them. It was warm, friendly, and Naruto thought he reconized the voice, but he couldn't place it. **YOU ARE FROZEN IN TIME BETWEEN DEATH AND LIFE. I HAVE STOPPED YOUR DEATH FOR NOW, BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP IT FOREVER.**

There was a person walking towards them. She was tall and well built. She was wearing an organ-red fur coat. As she got closer, they could make out nine fur shawls blowing in the wind. As the person came into more focus. Naruto and Sakura could see that it wasn't a fur coat. It was real fur on the body, and the shawls where tails. Then it hit then both as the fox face came into focus. It was the Kyuubi!

What are you doing here, and how did you get out of the seal Naruto yelled. The Kyuubi smiled, if you could call it a smile.

**WELL I MADE THE SEAL SO I CAN UNDO THE SEAL AND LEAVE WHEN EVER I WANTED. AND PLEASE DON'T TALK RIGHT NOW. THIS IS TAKING A LOT OF CONSINTRATION, AND WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME.**

They both looked dumb founded, as they listened to the fox. It was the Kyuubi in the flesh (so to speak), there was no way that this was happening.

**NARUTO I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME, NEATHER DO YOU TWO! THE ONE THAT IS CALLED SASUKE UCHIHA, HAS ATTACKED YOU AND, WELL, KILLED YOU. YOU ARE SLIPPING INTO THE VOID, AND IF WE DON'T HURRY I WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP YOU.**

**NO I CAN'T JUST HEAL YOU. THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO SURVIVE THIS. AND I WILL NOT FORCE IT UPON YOU. I WILL GIVE YOU TWO THE CHOICE TO MAKE FOR YOUR SELF.**

**YOU CAN DIE HERE AND NOW, AND ENTER INTO THE VOID TO THE GREAT BEYOND! OR…. YOU CAN HAVE LIFE.**

**THERE IS A CATCH TO THE LIFE I WILL GIVE YOU. YOU WILL BE GIVEN NEAR INMORTALINTY, YOU WILL STOP AGGING, AND YOU WILL EVENTUALY DIE AFTER 80 MILLION YEARS OR MORE. YOU WILL BE GIVE A NEW FORM, AND A NEW LIFE. HOWEVER, YOU WILL NOT HAVE THE BODIES YOU SEE AND HAVE NOW.**

The Kyuubi finally stopped talking, and they both looked like they had just seen a horse's tail end talking to them. Naruto was soaking up all that the Kyuubi had just said, even though he wore a dumb look on his face. Sakura had absorbed the information, and was working out what to do.

Finally she looked at the Fox demon and asked, "What will happen to us, what will happen to my family, and why are you offering us this?"

The Kyuubi thought for a moment then he looked at her. **I HAVE BEEN IN NARUTOS BODY FOR 20 YEARS NOW. AND HE HAS BEEN A GREAT HOST. TRETING ME AS AN EQUAL AND NOT A MONSTER. EVEN THOUGH HE IS HUMAN. NOT TO MENTION HE HAS SAVED MY LIFE MANY TIMES OVER. I OWE IT TO HIM TO DO THIS FOR HIM. I JUST WANT HIM TO CHOOSE BEFORE I DO ANY THING. IT IS NOT A LIFE THAT EVERY ONE MIGHT WANT.**

**SHOULD YOU CHOOSE LIFE YOU WILL BECOME A DEMON FOX. NO, WE AREN'T EVIL, AND YOU WOULD LOVE THE LIFE OF THE DEMON FOXES. IT IS SLIGHTLY PAINFUL TO BEGIN WITH, BUT IT PASSES VERY QUICKLY. YOU WOULD ALSO GO TO LIVE IN THE DEMON WORLD WITH YOUR OWN KIND.**

**AS FOR YOU FAMILY YOU CAN GO VISIT THEM, BUT THEY MUST BE UNDER A POWERFUL BOND NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT US. SO YOU CAN SEE THEM, AND THEY MAYBE EVEN ALOUD TO BE COME A DEMON FOX THEMSELVES.**

**PLEASE YOU MUST MAKE A CHOICE. I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN KEEP YOU BOTH FROM DEATH IN MY MIND.**

Sakura thought for a minute. She hated the idea of becoming a demon, but a demon fox, that was worst. But she was dying and there were so many things that she wanted to do, she needed to do. One of those was standing right next to her.

Naruto was thinking about what had been said. He was dying, he was starting to feel a tugging on him. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to sleep and pass on. But he wanted to live, he still needed to do some important things.

"Naruto, I don't know what to do, what about you?" She asked hoping that she could either go with him the great beyond to the demon world.

"I don't know, I think I need to move on…" he was stopped as the Kyuubi sank to one knee.

**NARUTO, PLEASE I ASK THAT YOU CHOOSE LIFE. LET ME REPAY YOU FOR THE TIME YOU HAVE SAVE MY LIFE. I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL BE HAPPY.**

Naruto looked at Sakura, then to the Kyuubi. "I have saved many lives, and many have repaid me. I have never turned down an offer. Because I promised myself that I would treat others as equals. I repay my life debts, so I will let you pay your life debt to me that you think you owe me. I want you to know that I owe you the many and most life debts. Without you I would have died long ago." He finished. Sakura also voiced her choice.

Pleased, the Kyuubi stood and looked at them with a smile. She began to fade, and then she was completely gone. Naruto looked at Sakura, with a questionable look, asking what next. She wore the same lost look that he had. Then without warning two large foxes made out of what looked like red Chakra came running into view. They ran right up to them and jumped. Naruto was hit first and it was like the Fox was diving inside of Naruto. Sakura turned just in time to see the other fox fly right into her. When the two foxes had disappeared into them, they both fell to the ground panting.

She looked over to Naruto, and see him fading from her site. She called out to him, but no words came. Suddenly it was like someone had grabbed her by the hand and was pulling on her. Slowly the pain returned. It was horrible. She tried to speak, but nothing came. She tried to move, but still nothing happened. She felt a warm furry hand on her neck, and then the hand brushed her check.

It was such a pleasing, and comforting hand. It relaxed her, and the pain washed away. She couldn't move or do anything. But it was okay. She was happy and relaxed. Then a soft voice filled with love and warmth filled her ears, and her mind. "_**SLEEP SAKURA, SLEEP. WHEN YOU WAKE YOU WILL BE HAPPY AND IN YOUR NEW LIFE. I WILL COME FOR YOU WHEN YOU ARE READY… NOOOOWWWW SSSLLEEEEP!**_"__A sweet and Musical voice said. She drifted off to sleep.

Sakura never felt the cold hands of the ANBU as they checked for life. They found none. She didn't heard the fight between Kakashi and Sasuke. She never heard her name called or the crying for her.

Naruto looked at Sakura, with a questionable look, asking what next. She wore the same lost look that he had. Then without warning two large foxes made out of what looked like red Chakra came running into view. They ran right up to them and jumped. He was hit first and it was like the fox was diving in side of him. He could tell that Sakura turned just in time to see the other fox fly right into her. When the two fox's had disappeared into them. They both fell to the ground panting.

Naruto turned his head to look over a Sakura, but she was gone. There was a great tugging on his arm, and he felt himself be pulled by something strong he tried to fight, but the power was overwhelming. The pain he had felt before he had gone to speak with the Kyuubi, returned in tenfold.

He tried to scream from the pain. But nothing came out of him. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't respond. He reached out with his senses to find out what was happening, and he could sense the Kyuubi standing above them. Then he was gone.

He tried everything, but his body wouldn't respond. Then the pain washed away and a deep relaxing joy filled up the empty space that had been left by the pain. It was blissful. Then a sweet and loving voice spoke to him. "_**NAUTO, GO AHEAD AND SLEEP HONEY. JUST SLEEP. YOU WILL WAKE TO REALL HAPPYNESS THAT YOU HAVE NEVER KNOW IN THE COMPANY OR THE ONE YOU LOVE, AND THOSE WHO WISH FOR YOU LOVE. NOW SLEEP… SLEEP… SLEEP…. Mmmmmmmmmmm, HMmmmmmmm, Hm, Hmmmmmm…**_"the sweet musical voice said.__Then the musical voice he had heard filled his head and ears with a strange song that were hummed to him. He was fast asleep shortly after.

He too like Sakura never heard his named called. He never heard Kakashi or Tsunade crying over him. He was in so deep a sleep he heard nor felt nothing.


	2. The Cry of Love

Chapter 2

The Cry of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it.

I own the story. wilkins75 owns the Idea for the Demons and the other ideas I got from him. I got permission from wilkins75 to use some of his ideas.

There was a light rain that had started that morning. Now it was a full out down poor from the heavens.

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, was busy doing her regular paper work. She was reading a paper when the cup of coffee in her hand shattered. Shards of glass rained down, as the coffee that had been held splashed to the floor.

It had been the cup that Sakura had given to her for her birthday. Something was wrong and she could tell. It was that gut feeling that she always got before something bad happened or she received bad news. She called for her assistant Shizune.

The woman entered. A look of confusion was on her face, as to why she was even there. Lady Tsunade had given her direct orders not to be disturbed, because of all the paper work she had.

"Yes Lady Hokage." Shizune asked. She knew something was up, and that Tsunade was worried.

"I want a mission update from Kakashi. I want to know what the progress is, and the report of Team Seven!" She demanded. Shizune could tell the urgency in her voice, and knew that this order was an urgent one. She quickly left and complete the task.

The two ANBU team had just given minimal first add treatment to Sasuke, and they were busy collecting the dead team.

Choji was finding it hard to watch, and hold onto his emotion.

As the ANBU finished preparing the bodies for transportation, a messenger hawk flew into view and landed by Kakashi. The broken man didn't move or do anything. Choji moved over to the bird and took the message. One of the other ANBU brought out some food and water for the hawk. "This hawk is Wind Runner. One of the fastest messenger hawks that the village has. That message is a top priority message and it's urgent." The ANBU member declared to the group of sad ninja.

"It's not just a priority message… it's a direct order and request of the Lady Hokage. She wants a report of the mission right now. Not only does she want one from us, but a team report from Team Seven as well." Choji said, tear finally breaking through.

He gave the assignment to one of the other ANBU, with direct orders not to tell about the death of Team Seven. He couldn't bring himself to write the report, or to tell Tsunade about the tragedy. After five minutes the hawk took off with the report. The Group gathered the bodies, the unconscious Uchiha, and the incapacitated Kakashi.

The storm had picked up, and the rain was now falling harder. The wind from the storm was so strong that the windows rattled in their frames. It had been about four hours since the message hawk was sent out. If her information and calculations were right, Kakashi and Team Seven were about 15 to 25 miles away.

Tsunade had decided to go get a new cup of coffee. Thirty minutes later she returned to her office to see the message hawk sitting outside the window. It was soaking wet and it feather were sticking out all over. She went to the window and brought the hawk in. she called in the guards in to take the hawk away.

Once the bird was gone she unrolled the scroll and began to read.

_Lady Hokage,_

_ We have captured the murderous bastard, Sasuke Uchiha. He has been bound, and had Chakra seals placed upon him. He was given minimal first-aid after he attacked. Kakashi Hatake is incapacitated at the moment. We also currently have Team Seven with us. We are five hours away from the village. We are now going to come back to the village with the prisoner and Team Seven._

_ The message sent with the Hawk was received at nine o'clock pm. This will be sent five minutes after receiving the message._

_ We regret to tell you that the mission was a success…_

Tsunade re-read the report two more times before she set down. Something had happened on the mission. Then the thought of the time caught her attention. Five hours ago. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:30 Am in the morning. She did the calculation in her head, and realized that the five hours had already passed.

She called out to the ANBU guards and asked one of them to alert the gates that Team Seven, and the other two teams would be retuning at any moment. The ANBU guard with an inu mask (Dog Mask) disappeared in a small puff of smoke. She turned and sat down at her desk. Then the thought entered her mind. '_That report said regret…_'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It opened without waiting for permission. An ANBU member wearing a neko mask (Cat Mask) came in. He was breathing hard, like he had run all the way there.

"Lady Hokage the retrieval team has returned. There have been casualties." the ANBU said.

** U_U **

Tsunade was running down the street towards the front gate. She was soaked through to the bone. Tears were running down her face from her eyes. She was lucky it was raining. If anyone was awake to see her running and crying they would have known something was wrong.

'_Kami no, oh Kami please let them be okay._' She thought to herself.

**Start Flashback**

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It opened without waiting for permission. An ANBU member wearing a neko mask (Cat Mask) came in. He was breathing hard, like he had run all the way there._

_ "Lady Hokage the retrieval team has returned. There have been casualties." the ANBU said. She looked up at him, the worry line crawling onto her face. 'Please let it be someone else other than Naruto or Sakura' she thought to herself._

_ "Well who, come on speak up. I don't have all day." She said adding a little anger to her voice. The ANBU was silent for a minute before he looked away. She heard the tears hit the ground._

_ "Y… y… you have to see for yourself I can't b… bring… my… self…" the man behind the mask broke down starting to cry even harder._

_Tsunade didn't need anything more from the man. She was out of her desk and through the closed window before anything could be said. She ran as fast as she could. When she came to the wrong gate she didn't wait for the guards surprise greeting as she turned and pumped chakra into her legs taking off for the right gate faster that she had run there._

**End Flashback**

When she finally came around the corner, she stopped dead, there she saw the two teams. Two ANBU guards right behind a bound, sealed, and blind folded Sasuke. Kakashi, was being supported by one of the other ANBU members. The ANBU member was wearing a kuma mask (Bear Mask), it was Choji.

One look around the large group of ninja, and she knew who the three raped bodies were on the make shift stretchers. One bode was alone on a stretcher, with what looked like a ball rapped up next to the body. It was carried by four of the ANBU. The other two bodies were together on another stretcher, also carried by four ANBU members.

The shock kicked in then and she sank to her knees. Rapping her arms around herself, she broke down. Tears flowed even more now. She gave a small squawky scream and began to bawl like a hurt child. The ANBU turned their heads and saw her. If any of them weren't crying, they began to cry.

Moments later Shizune came running up to the gate. Seeing the Hokage crying on the ground she fell down next to her and hugged her. Tsunade dug her face into Shizune's shoulder and freely cried. She whispered comfort to her, but it didn't help. The sounds of the crying had woken some of the citizens in the nearby houses, and they looked out of windows with wide eyes at the sight of the Hokage crying in the ground.

After a few minutes of comforting Lady Tsunade, Shizne gave orders to the ANBU members and took Tsunade back to Hokage Tower. She took her strait up to her hidden room, where she remained all night and into the next day with Tsunade.

** U_U **

There was loud pounding on the door. Slowly she awoke from her sleep. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 3 Am. '_who could that be at the door at this time of night._' She thought. Then it struck her. '_Oh, it's Sakura. She must have just gotten back from her mission._'

Getting out of bed she started over to her closet to get her night rob. After covering up she headed off to the front door. She knew that she was going to be in trouble. She was supposed to get a house key made for her daughter. Sakura had never had a key to the apartment. It was never needed before. Usually Sakura was home before she would lock the doors. It had been a promise to each other that she would be home from missions before dark, or first thing in the morning.

As she unlocked the door, she looked down to brush the mate back to open the door. "Oh Sakura, I am so sorry I didn't know you were going to be home so late. I would have waited up for you if I had known." she said still not looking up. Taking a step back from the door she looked up. "Well what are you waiting for com…" she stopped suddenly. There wasn't her daughter standing there. It was Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Tear were falling down both of their faces.

"Miss Haruno" was all Ino got out before Miss Haruno collapsed onto her knees. It happened so fast neither Ino or Choji had a chance to intervene and catch her. She was instantly crying. Ino was at her side helping her up. "NO! NO… NOOO…Not my Sakura, please… " Miss Haruno wailed.

Ino lead her into her house, and on to the couch. Choji, still standing in the door, took out a kunai and cut the end of one of his fingers. Making a fist as hard as he could he force the blood to pump out of the finger and into his hand. "I swear on my life that I will kill Sasuke, if I get the chance. Giving this much pain to someone, especially to poor Sakura's Mother. It is so horrible, I just can't imagine it. Now she's all alone; there's no one else left in her family now." He quietly whispered to himself. Then he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him.

** U_U **

It was 8 in the morning and both Neji, and Hiashi sat by Hinata room. Hinata could be heard crying in her room. Neji looked at the door longing to comfort his cousin. However, he could only sit outside of the room and wait for her to calm down and except the news. There were four slits in the paper sliding door where she had missed after throwing kunai at him for entering. Hiashi had come up after another servant had told him what had happened. He had been about to open to her door and go in, when Neji had stopped him, and shown him the kunai slits in the door.

Now they sat there waiting. Neji had shed tears for his friends after he was able to attack Sasuke. He had been one of the ANBU on duty when he was brought in. His blind fold had been removed after a good 18 seals had been placed on him, all stopping him doing anything, short of living and talking.

When Sasuke had seen Neji, he had smiled and told him what he had done. Then said that he hoped Hinata committed suicide for the loss of her long time childhood crush. Neji had been shocked with the news, then he lunged, blade in hand, bound to kill the bastard were he lay. It had taken four ANBU to restrain Neji, and remove him from the room and building all together.

He had been suspended without pay, and snt away not to come back on duty until the whole problem was take care of.

"Neji, I have a new mission for you…" Hiashi bluntly said. "You are to kill Sasuke Uchiha, if the chance should ever present if self to you. Do not try to break in or go looking for trouble. Only if he comes to you and it is possible to do so."

"Understood Lord Hiashi. I will do as you say, and I do swear with you as my witness, that I will kill Sasuke Uchiha if I can." Neji said closing his eyes after quickly cutting his hand. Swearing an oath on his blood.

** U_U **

Later that same day the doors to the Bar had been kicked open. The bar tender that had been cleaning a little using to time closed to catch up on much needed cleaning. The bar had been close because of the news that had gone out and around the village about Team Seven.

"Si, I need you to do and get me a barrel of sake. I feel like losing myself 100% completely today." Tsunade yelled at the stunned man. He sighed knowing that there was no way to refuse her. He had hoped that she would have chosen a different club or bar to go to, to get drunk.

He came back a few minutes later, with the help of his son carrying a barrel of sake. They set it down in front of her by her chair. She reached over and opened it. Then she picked the barrel up and began drinking it. The bar tender's son gaped at her as she downed the barrel completely without spilling a drop.

"Lady Hokage, you know this isn't going to be good for you. You should know better. Please do you really mean to do this?" the bar tender pleaded. If looks could kill; the man would have been dead the moment he started talking. "Go get me another barrel, now!" she demanded and the man and his son ran into the back to get another.

Passing his wife on the way, he looked at her, and told her to go get Shizune at the Hokage tower.

Two hours later, Shizune showed up, at the pleas of the bar tender's wife. Shizune found Lady Tsunade with at least 16 empty barrels of sake around her. She was just dropping her 17th barrel. Tsunade looked over at Shizune. "About time you showed up…" the drunken slurred woman shouted at her. Standing, Tsunade made her tipsy way over to her. She pass out into Shizune's waiting arms. There had only been three times in her life that she had done this. When her lover had died, when her brother had died, and when her team mate, Jiraiya had been killed.

Now it was Naruto, the boy who had promised to become the next Hokage. Had beaten death many times to reach his goals, and protect those he cared about. Naruto, the Hero of the Leaf Village and Hero to the Five Great Nations. He was gone.

If that just wasn't enough; her best student and apprentice, Saukura Haruno, had been killed too. She was the girl that wanted to become stronger to help others and her team. The Greatest Med-Ninja in the world. She too was gone.

** U_U **

Tsunade had the biggest hang-over she had ever had in her life. She was sitting behind her desk, rubbing her temples. She was waiting for Shizune to bring her the special herbal tea. It was a tea that Shizune had made to completely remove the hang over effects. It worked quite well, for the strongest hang over. There was a knock at the door, and every tap on the door, was like a loud drum and hammer to the side of the head. Growling she told them to go away.

Shizune was just about to the door when she saw two men standing there but the door to the Hokage office. "Excuse me Lord Hyuga, and Lord Akimichi, can I help you. The Lady Hokage is not well today and is in no mood to talk." She said.

The two men understood. They moved away and looked at her. "Will you tell her that we are here to inquire as to what she is going to do for a funeral? If nothing, we have a… would like to talk to her, and give her a ready made plan that we have made together with a little help from some people." Hiashi told her.

Shizune looked at them both, and then she gave a small node of the head. Then she went through the door. She found Tsunade with her head in her hands and she was again crying. Setting the cup of tea in front of her, she cleared her thought and told Tsunade about what Lord Hyuga had said.

After a minute or two Tsunade sat up, and dried her eyes. She then took a large drink of the tea. She waited another minute before the tea started to kick in. "Send them in please Shizune," she said. She did, and the two men came forward and bowed to Tsunade. She gave a small bob of her head. The two then sat and they asked the question.

Tsunade gave a great sigh, and stood up, and moved over to the window to look out at the village. It was a bright and sunny day. It would have been one of those good days to go for a walk in the park, or for a picnic with a family, friend or lover. However, the village streets were deserted. It was like all live had completely disappeared.

All of the villagers had taken the news hard about Team Seven. No one wanted to believe or acknowledge the death of the team. '_It is going to be so quiet now that he gone._' She thought.

"I have no plans for the funeral. Nor do I think, I will ever have a plan for it. They were too close to me to have to plan their…" she said trailing off, not wanting to say that word with 'them' referring to Team Seven. "I was just writing up the announcement of their death to send out to the Lord of Fire, and to the rest of the element countries." She said still facing the widow, refusing to turn and look at them.

"Choja and I have decided to make plans for it. Just in case something just like you said came up. With your approval, the Hyuga clan would like to host a memorial service for the team. We would like to have the funeral, and memorial, in a week and a half. We have talked with other clans about housing visitors, and the guests that want to pay their respect. We would also like to send out personal invitations to all of Naruto's and Sakura's friends." Hiashi calmly said.

"With your approval, all the arrangements will be made, and the plans can be put into effect. You give us the go ahead, and we will make this a memorial to rival that of any kage funeral or memorial." Choja stated proudly to be a part of this plan.

"I don't care what your plans are for the funeral, it will be a memorial not a funeral! You have both my approval, and blessing. The village will pay for a fourth of the expense. I will pay a fourth myself, and you will have to find the reminder yourself. Just make it something that will honor them and give them respect."

Both men bowed, and thanked her. They left without another word said. Tsunade turned from the window when the door closed. She grabbed a napkin to wiped away the tears, and blow her nose. She called for Shizune to come and help her. "Shizune, go and put a hold on all missions. No one will be leaving until further notice. The village and the other ninja will need time to process this, and wrap their heads around this. They will all have the time off at half pay. Then get all the hawks prepped and prepared to take messages. And send for scribes." she said as a tear escaped the corner of one eye.

** U_U **

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was, and what he had been doing before he had fallen asleep. A thin blanket-sheet was covering him, and the person lying next to him. He smiled at the sleeping Temari lying next to him, sleeping peacefully.

They had gone out to dinner the night before to talk about some political and economic views of the two villages. She had persuaded him to walk her home for protection. When he had gotten there she had kissed him and pulled him inside. He had gone without any complaints.

Slowly he evened his breathing, enjoying the warmth of Temari, and the comfort of the bed. Temari started to stir, than slowly she opened her eyes that rested on him. She smiled and cuddled closer to him. She had her arms wrapped around him. Looking back into his eyes she leaned up, and kissed him. Then the kiss grew into a long and passionate kiss.

Things were starting to get interesting when there was a very loud knock at the front door. Temari pulled away with a heavy sigh. She crawled to the edge of the bed and got up and walked out of the bed room into the living room. Shikamaru couldn't stop his eyes from fallow her naked figure out of the bed room. He sighed.

He got out of bed and located his pants. He was in the act of getting dressed when she returned. He looked at her, and saw the look of worry on her face. "What's wrong?" he questioned her.

"Something has come up and I have received a request from Gaara to meet with him right away. My first day off in a long time, I knew waking up this morning was too good to be true." She said beginning to blush.

They finished getting dressed and left together. Just outside of her apartment, they were saying their goodbyes when a sand ninja ran up to them. He bowed giving his apologies for interrupting, and handed Shikamaru a scroll. He opened the scroll and read what was in it. "It's a priority message from the Hokage. I am to take this scroll to the Kazekage and release the seal there. So it looks like I don't have to say goodbye." He told her with a smile.

Temari gave a little laugh and wrapped her arm through his and pulled him along with her. They walked arm in arm to the Kazekage's office. Once there, they were let through, and walked into the office. Gaara was at his desk a worry look on his face.

"Aw, Temari, Shikamaru I am glad you are both here. I just got a request from the Hokage to meet with you Shikamaru." Gaara said a small smile coming to his face at the sight of them arm in arm.

"Yes, well I just received a priority scroll from the Hokage to delivery to you." He said taking out the scroll and releasing the seal. Another scroll appeared out of the seal. The scroll was black, and had the Lord of Fires official seal. Gaara's eyes widened. He reached out for the scroll, and received it from him.

Turning so they couldn't see him, he unsealed the scroll, and read it. It fell from his hand and he turned and fell into his seat. He was ghost white, and a look of shock. Both Temari and Shikamaru took a step forward, eyes wide at his reaction. "Gaara, what's wrong? What's happen?" Temari asked her brother going over to his side.

Shikamaru walked to were the black scroll lay, and picked it up. And read it out loud for Temari to hear.

"_Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand Village,_

_ I regret to inform you that our ambassador, and Village Representative, _Shikamaru_ Nara, is needs to return to the village. We understand that the meeting for economic agreement is still not finished. However, _Shikamaru_ is needed for the court cases of one Sasuke Uchiha, who was just captured and returned to the village._

_It is with a heavy heart and my utmost regret to inform you that your good friend, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Hero of the Leaf Village, and Hero to the Five Great Nations, along with the rest of his team. Team Seven; Sakura Haruno, and Sai were killed in there last mission, sent to capture and return Sasuke Uchiha." _Shikamaru said his voice breaking.

Shikamaru fell to his knees, his eyes wide and his face pale. There was a loud gasp from Temari, who had a hand to her mouth and was struggling to hold her tears in. Shikamaru looked back down at the trembling paper, and began reading out loud again.

"_We of the Village Hidden in the Leaves would like to formally invite you to the memorial service of Team Seven, and to be able to give your goodbyes to the team, and pay your respect._

_Please send your response if you wish to attend the memorial." _He finished as tears finally broke through. Temari came around the desk and hugged him. What had started as a great morning to a beautiful memory the two would share, became the worst day and memory in their life.

Taking out a kunai from the weapon pouch, he slit his palm, and then backed away from Temari.

Temari was shocked to see the blood. "With you two as my witnesses I swear on my blood that I will kill Sasuke Uchiha, if I can; for killing my friends." He said his voice shaking in anger and pain.

"This is truly a sad day." Gaara said. "We have much to plan for. Temari please go and get the council together. I need to make arrangements to leave immediately."

** U_U **

That day as Gaara, and the others in the Sand Village learned about the tragedy. The rest of the ninja world, and friends, of Team Seven learned about their death, and memorial service.

** U_U **

Five days after the day of Team Seven's death. More than 40,000 people lined the streets or Konoha. All dressed in black. It was lightly raining, as though the heavens and the Earth itself were crying for Team Seven. A funeral procession made its way through the village. Everyone was crying, and would bow their heads in respects.

When the group of ANBU, that were carrying the three wooden boxes; reached the burial place they placed the three boxes upon small rises. Pictures were placed on each of the boxes.

All five Kages were standing off to one side. Temari was with Shikamaru standing close to her brother. All of the remaining Rookie 9, were present. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. He was paying his respects, but in a way no one would forget. Sakura's mother was in the crowed off to one side. She was crying uncontrollably, and everyone could hear her. It didn't help anyone hold back tears. Ino was next to her trying her best to comfort her. One by one all of the Kages, friends and family walked past putting a flower of some kind on or around the boxes. When all wishing to place a flower or something on the boxes or around them. The Hokage step forward and started talking about the team.

As she came to a finish, people began to leave. There was a loud howl that broke the quiet rain. Everyone turned to see a giant blood red fox come into site over the Hokage monument. It had nine tails writhing behind it. Everyone froze in fear as they gazed at the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. A good number of ninja were on guard. Even the Kages were all in a defensive position. When the fox made no move to attack, Tsunade leaned over to Gaara and asked, "What is it waiting for?"

She got her answer when the Fox lowered its head and throw it back, and loosed a howl. Everyone could hear the sadness in the howl. The Kages lowered their defenses but remained on guard.

In a blur of movement, Kakashi was standing in front of the Kages. He step forward, and yelled, "What is it you want demon fox!"

The foxes blood red eyes slid on to him and a giant rumble could be heard. "**I WANT JUSTICE! ON SASUKE UCHIHA!**" the fox roared making everyone in the village go wide eye and gap openly at the fox.

The rain stopped and the clouds parted letting the sun shine brightly. There was a light that started to shin in the air. It was dim at first, but then it got brighter and brighter until it couldn't be looked at. It slowly descended until it was right above the three boxes. Then the light faded and in its place stood a beautiful woman, dressed in pure white robes. She had blond hair and unblemished skin.

Everyone gaped at her. Then stuff started to brush by everyone's feet. Looking down Tsunade saw hundreds of foxes moving towards the figure. "I am here to pay my respects to Team Seven" The beautiful woman said. She has a musical voice, and most, if not all the men were entranced by her voice.

Tsunades stepped forward, feeling small and venerable. "Who are you?" she asked very timid of this woman. The figure smiled and gave a small bow of her head. She giggled and said with a knowing smile. Like she knew something they didn't. "I am Kami, the Goddess of Light, Creation, and all that is good."

As if someone had told them at the same time. Everyone present knelt down, and bowed their head. Even the Nine-Tailed Fox was bowing.

Gaara then walked forward until he was almost to the foot of the boxes. "If you are Kami, if I may ask, what are you doing here?" he asked her. He made no move to back away from her.

She giggled again, a sound that was like the wind in the forest, and the babble of a calm brook. "Like I just told you I am here to pay my respects. The Nine-Tail Fox summoned my here. And I must say… how could I not come and pay my respects to a man that saved my servants life so many times.

If you must ask, yes the Fox can summon me. Seeing as I am her master." She said with a smile looking at Tsunade.

'_How was she able to read my thoughts? Unless…_' she thought as she was interrupted by the laugh of the Goddess. "Yes Lady Tsunade, I can hear your thoughts. I am a Goddess after all. As to answer the next question." She said looking at Shikamaru. "The Nine-Tailed Fox has been my favorite servant for more than a few million years. My servants live for millions of years before they fade or pass on.

Sari has been a good and faithful servant, and when she was sealed away by the fourth Hokage. It pained me to lose such a good man, and servant.

I have watched over all of the Kages, and so long as they do what is right and good, I have blessed them, and watched over them, approving of their actions. Yes the Leaf Village has had many great Kages, but none greater than the Fourth HoKage. Than he gave me his son who was pure from the moment he was born. I really have enjoyed watching Naruto grow up.

When he finally passed, Sari, or the "Nine-Tail Demon Fox" called out to me and told me everything. And I will say right now that I now all that happen with you all calling her a Demon. There is a great difference between your demon and her meaning of demon." Kami said rage and anger emotions washed though the crowd.

"So many questions… Naruto had a pure and good heart. So did Sakura. After Sasuke left and she dedicated her life to helping others. I have watched over them both and blessed them many times. Now that they have passed, I have come to give them their respect and their reward for leading and having righteous lives…"

Lifting her arms palm face down a soft light began to shin. The three boxes began to glow. Slowly three pure white orbs came out of the boxes. Each orb shined like a star, and had a small pulse. The three orbs floated above Kami and started to slowly spin around her. Turning her palms up the three orbs started to shin brighter, than they disappeared.

"To answer your question about your daughter, Lady Haruno, I have sent them to the greatest part of afterlife. They will live in a part of my home knowing only pleasure. They will sometimes be asked to serve me, and help me with blessings, and punishments that I see fit to give out."

Kami smiled at Miss Haruno, and got that all knowing look in her eye again. A letter appeared in the air, and flew to Miss Haruno. "That letter is to you. Please open it when you return home tonight."

Kami then floated into the air, and her clothing turned a violent red with black. The feelings that everyone was feeling started to change. It became an anomies feeling. There was rage, anger, and hatred. Dark thunder clouds gathered and the sun disappeared. "**BRING ME SASUKE UCHIHA!**" Kami said. She didn't yell or scream. Her voice was like thunder and the raging rivers; it caused the ground to shake.

There were screams, and shouts from the people in the village, and the surrounding area. A large group of ANBU ran off to get Sasuke. They returned minutes later dragging the Uchiha. They stood him in front of the Kages, and then turned him to face Kami. After removing the sealed blind fold, his eyes grew accustomed to the dark light. He looked around and realized that his trial would be public. "Oh my Kami" he mumbled.

"**YES?**" came the thunderous voice. His eyes grew wide as he realized that the beautiful woman had spoken, and what she had said.

"**YES, I SPOKE, AND I AM KAMI, THE GODDESS OF LIGHT, CREATION, AND ALL THAT IS GOOD!**" He could feel the ground shake from her voice alone. Fear washed over him, like he had never felt before in his life. "**YOU'RE CORRECT TO FEAR FOR YOU LIFE. FOR YOU WILL NOT BE ALIVE FOR MUCH LONGER.**

**NO HIASHI HYUGA, HIS BLOOD LINE WILL NOT BE LOST WITH HIS DEATH. INFACT I MEAN NOT TO REMOVE IT FROM HISTORY ALL TOGETHER. HIS EYES WILL BE TAKEN, AND GIVEN TO ANOTHER, WHO WILL GAIN ALL OF THE BLOOD LINE POWERS AND ABILITIES. THE BLOODLINE WILL BE PASSED THROUGH TO THE CHILDREN OF THE PERSON WHO RECIVES THE BLOODLINE.**" There was a great stir in the crowd, and some began to mumble to one another about who would receive the bloodline.

"**SASUKE UCHIHA, YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION IN MY EYES, AND YOU WILL RECEIVE A PUNISHMENT FAR GREATER THAN DEATH ITSELF!**" she said with great amusement in her eyes.

"Sari…' Kami said and the giant blood-red fox disappeared from where it had been standing. The sound of the wind was heard and then a beautiful woman was kneeling before the god. She had strawberry red hair and two fox ears on top of her head. She had nine beautiful strawberry red colored tails.

"Sari, you will carry out the punishment for Sasuke Uchiha. And you will not be alone. Kakashi Hatake, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Kazekage Gaara; step forward." She said, and the group walked forward and stood in front of Sasuke.

"You have sworn an oath to me on your blood, and that oath will be for filled. You will go with Sari and help administer the punishment, and fallow the orders of Sari. Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Tenten step forward.' They did so, standing next to the others in front of Sasuke.

'You will go with Sari as well. You will witness the punishment and death of Saduke Uchiha. You all have been picked because of the love and friendship you all had for Naruto, Sakura, and Sai." She finished.

The Nine-Tailed fox turned and everyone saw that she had blood-red eyes. She smiled and made a hand sign. The entire group including Sasuke disappeared. The kages were wide eyed and shocked at the death sentence Kami had given to Sauske. '_I never would have been that cruel, to anyone. To be at the mercy of the friends of the people you killed._' All of the remaining kages thought giving a little shudder.

A pure white scroll flashed into existence, and landed in the hands of Kami. She whispered something to it then it flew to Tsunade.

Kami started to shin and float high into the air. "I talk my leave. This memorial is finished. The punishment and judgment has been given to the Uchiha. Let the day of Naruto's birth be celebrated, and now be remembered for the great feats that he and all of Team Seven did! May you all live long and happy lives…" her voice said fading until it was completely gone.

Everyone stood there for a couple of moments looking at the place the Goddess and disappeared.

Standing where Sari, the Nine-Tailed Fox had been was a group of nine demon foxes. Each of the demon foxes having nine tails. They watched the memorial of Team Seven from the top of the Hokage Monument. When Kami disappeared, there was a rustling of leaves off to the right of the group.

They looked over not moving. They saw a smiling Kami walk out of the forest toward them. The group started to chuckle. "Did my little act work on the humans? Did any of them see through the Genjutsu?" Kami asked her smile getting bigger.

"No Kuabyk, it was a perfect Genjutsu, and very powerful at that. Were you able to do as were asked?" a dark blue fox asked.

"Yes, I gave the letter to the human girl's mother. Then I was able to give the Hokage the scroll. No one will ever think about or question the acts of a God." Kuabyk said making everyone chuckle again.

While the group of foxes were chuckling, a ninja came walking into the clearing. The group of foxes stopped laughing, and looked at the man. There was a poof of smoke that reviled a huge demon fox with ten tails, standing where the ninja had been. Two of the tails carried the bodies of Naruto and Sakura.

There was a second poof of smoke, and a few of the foxes looked over to were Kami had been. Sitting there was an orange demon fox.

Two foxes wnet over and took the humans. They wrapped all nine of their tails around them, and moved back into the group. Without another word spoken, the group started to run away from the village. After an hour of running they stopped. They stood there waiting. After five minutes a large circle of ruins started to glow. All of the foxes started to change from a full fox form to a semi fox form. The ruins grew brighter, and the group disappeared.


	3. Awake

Chapter 3: Awake

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it.

I own the story. wilkins75 owns the Idea for the Demons and the other ideas I got from him. I got permission from wilkins75 to use some of his ideas.

His head was pounding. He was very sleepy, but he was hungry. He tried to move around, and found that he couldn't really move. Focusing his energy to his eyes he tried to open them.

It was like lead weights had been attached to his eyes. They slowly opened. Everything was blurred. He blinked and tried to focus but it was no good. He opened his mouth to talk and he began to cough. His mouth was dry and pain shot through his throat, as if someone had cut it. There was the sound of quick movement, and then there was a hand holding his head up.

A glass was placed to his lips. The cool water was slowly poured into his thirsty mouth. He drank slowly, and made sure to swish it around to wet his whole mouth. He tried again to speak, this time to thank the person that helped him. He began to cough again.

After his coughing fit, his head was set down, and the person moved away. There was the sound of a sliding door, and some talking. He couldn't hear them well enough to identify who was talking.

There was the sound of light footsteps, and a hand again lifted his head, and this time it came to rest on something soft, and furry. He didn't complain. He could tell by the voice that the person was a woman. But he couldn't recognize her. She told him to open his mouth, and to drink the soup.

He did so without delay. A warm soup was put into his mouth. It was so good. He continued to drink the soup slowly. Then he drifted off to sleep.

"How is she doing?" A male voice asked.

"She would be doing a lot better than Naruto, if she didn't have so many stab wounds," a sad reply came from a woman. She sounded like a kind person.

She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that the room she was in was dimly light. Turning her head slightly, she could see Naruto lying on a bed next to her. He was sleeping peacefully. Turning her head slightly the other way she could see three people standing there.

One of them, a girl in her late teens, saw her look towards them. "Apparently she is doing a lot better than Naruto. She's awake…" the girl said in a soft voice. The other two people standing there turned to her. Her eyes grew wide, as she recognized the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, standing there.

He saw the look in her eyes, and moved forward and sat in the chair next to her bed. "I can tell that you are surprised to see me?" He said to her, a smile growing on his face. It was the same smile that she had seen her whole life, on Naruto.

She tried to speak, and began to cough. The teen girl moved forward with a glass of water in her hand. She gave it to Minato, and she tried to move her hand to receive the glass. Her hand lifted about six inches, and began to move toward him. Then she lost all strength in her hand and arm. Minato's eyes were wide.

He smiled, picked up her hand and gently placed it gently next to her. Butting the glass to her lips she drank the cool liquid. She stopped and he gave the glass back to the girl.

After a minute, she again tried to talk. "How?" she whispered out. Her voice was hoarse and rough. Again his eyes were wide with shock. He looked to the girl and she left the room.

"Well, they sure were right in changing you. You are really strong, if you are able to move and speak so soon after the injection." He said with a sad laugh. "If you are wandering what I mean by 'injection' blink your eyes five times as quickly as you can. If you want to know, how I am alive; blink your eyes twice in quick success." He told her.

She didn't know what she wanted to know fist. As she started to blink to learn about the injections, a pain started in her hand. Her eyes remained closed as the pain multiplied. She couldn't help the whimper that Minato heard. As she thought the pain was about to pass, it increased tenfold.

Minato got out of his chair and moved away from her. She gasped and then screamed. It was a quick scream as she passed out from pain.

Minato look at Sakura, and was simply amazed that she was this strong. She hadn't gotten her answer, because of the injection. The change had finally begun. The demon chakra that had been used to make the injection work was starting to take effect.

Her chakra was fighting back, and it looked to be having the upper hand. Minato saw this, and was even more surprised by this new development. It was then that the door to the room opened and Sari walked into the room. She walked over to the girl that was in pain, and placed her hand on Sakura's stomach.

Minato smiled as he realized that Sakura was winning in the chakra fight. He frowned at Sari as he knew what was going to happen. Five of Sari's tails came forward to rest on each of Sakura limbs, and head. The Chakra battle swept up Sakura's arm and all over her body. Minato saw Sari's chakra flare to life, and be forced fed into Sakura. The demon chakra surged and washed over her remaining human chakra.

After a few seconds of this force feeding chakra to Sakura, Sari's chakra died down, and she removed her tails. Stepping back she studied her work and Sakura's body. Satisfied she looked to Naruto.

Minato (who was already by Naruto's side) stepped into Sari's path to stop her. He wasn't going to let her force feed more demon chakra into his son. She stopped and studied him. He turned to look at his son.

He looked back at Sari. "If he needs more demon chakra, I will give him my chakra. I am his father after all, and I have never really been there for him." Minato told her. She gave a nod, and move to the other side.

"It's a lot different than transferring chakra to a human. You have to think like a demon! Meaning you want to destroy his human chakra. Think of it as the worst thing he will ever experience. It needs to just be a strait out horrible thought. Just like a demon eating a helpless baby." She told him, concern edging her voice.

He placed his hand onto Naruto's stomach, and moved five of his tails into the same places that Sari had done for Sakura. It was then that Naruto started the transformation. Chakra appeared all over Naruto's chest, and was fighting the demon chakra that was fighting to take over. The two chakras, were evenly matched so far. At the rate the human chakra was losing, it would take hours if not days for the demon chakra to fully take over.

He began to think, and the thought he conjured up for himself was truly horrible. He saw his son living a horrible life. Living day to day, digging into the garbage for his meals and not having anything to call a family, and no home to go to. He made himself think that it was all on purpose, and that it brought him joy.

His summoned his chakra and he began to force feed his son. The two demon chakras fought for a second before merging, and fighting as one against the human chakra. The human chakra was over powered in seconds. As Minato began to stop his chakra, there was a flash of gold. Golden chakra appeared over his heart, and began to fill and cover Naruto.

"Sari, I don't know how, but he has entered Sage mode, his power is too strong…" Minato said and he trailed of. Beads of sweat began to roll off him. He was beginning to struggle with force feeding him.

Sari moved without hesitation. Summoning her demon chakra, she placed her hand and tails in the correct places and began to force feed him. Demon energy began to appear were the tails and hands were placed. The demon chakra was fighting an unbelievable battle. Still they continued on force feeding him, until the demon chakra had completely taken over.

After two hours, the two fell to their knees tried from the operation. Getting to her feet, Sari looked Naruto over, and moved over to Minato. She helped him to his feet, and smiled at him. "Congratulations on your performance. We almost lost… he's going to be a bouncing demon boy soon. Enjoy the time he has remaining as a human, because this will be permanent." She said, regret was evident in her voice.

Together they left the room, and went up to the main floor.

Naruto awoke with a slight headache. He looked around the room and found Sakura lying on a bed next to his own bed. Sitting up, he swung his legs out of bed and stood. He had to sit back down as he got light headed. Once he could focus again without the room spinning. He slowly moved over to Sakura and started to shake her awake.

She slowly woke up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. "Naruto what are you doing here?" she asked, clearly not awake or thinking strait.

"Sakura, I just woke up next to you. We need to leave and get out of here. I don't know how or why we're here, but we need…" He was cut off as the door to the room opened and a man with blond hair and deep blue eyes walked in. Naurto stood up and moved towards the man. His eyes were wide, and he his skin was ghost white.

Minato grabbed his son and put him into a big bear hug. Naruto responded with a hug of his own, the color returning to his face. "How… what… what's going on, and how is it you are alive?" he asked.

Minato smiled, and looked at Sakura. He gave her a small nod and a smile. "How about you come up stairs, were we can all talk, catch up, and tell you what has happened." His father said, turning to walk out.

He helped Sakura out of bed, and the three left the room. They were in a long hall with wooden floors, and traditional paper walls. No doubt that each room and had a silencing jutsu, or a seal or two.

They went down the hall, and started to climb the stairs. When they came to the next level there was a small hall, then it opened up into a large entertainment room, family room, lunge, just a really big room. There was thick shaggy carpet that felt good to walk on. There was a large fish tank that stood from floor to ceiling, and took up half of the wall. All kinds of fish in every color possible were swimming in it. One wall was covered in pictures, there was a stone fire place, and on the mantel were pictures of people and foxes. The back wall was the most impressive. Large windows ran from floor to ceiling, and the length of the room. The view was absolutely beautiful.

Minato lead the other two into the room and had them sit on a large leather coach. It was so comfortable that Naruto thought he could sleep on this couch, and have no problems with it. A moment later a woman with bright red hair walked into the room, from a side door that lead of into the kitchen.

Again for the second time that day, Naruto was shocked at what he saw. He quickly stood up, and moved to her. They were hugging without one word said. Minato smiled at the two, and Sakura wiped a tear from her eye. When the two removed themselves from the hug, Naruto moved back to his seat, with the biggest smile Sakura had ever seen in her life.

"I don't know where to really start. There's so much to tell you." His father said running a hand thought his hair.

Kushina smiled at her husband and walked over to him, to sit by his side. "Why don't we start with why Sakura and he are here, and move on from there," she told him, putting a comforting hand around his side.

He retuned her smile, and looked at the two of them. "On your last mission, something went wrong. I don't know if you remember everything that happened, but feel free to fill in whenever.

Mind you that I learned all of this from Sari, after she showed up with a large group of medics, and you two on stretchers. I guess that you had a team mate that went rough. And it was your long term goal to bring him back to the village, and 'fix' him." Minato paused and looked at the two.

Sakura nodded her head, and looked at the floor. "Yes, Sasuke was manipulated and abused by some people, and it really destroyed him. it just warped his mind for power." Naruto said, a sad look growing onto his face.

Minato knew all that from what Sari had told him. "Well…'' he went on. ''On your last mission, you received information that Sauske was in the area, and he was weak. That he would be easily taken back to the village. However, he played you, and in the end it was a disaster."

It all came flooding back to them. The assignment, talking to Tsunade, and Kakashi about the mission and what they might have to do if he refuses to come quietly, and try's to fight or flee. The chase and tracking that took two days. Finding him under the alcove of rocks in the middle of a rain storm, the death of Sai, and the betrayal, small fight if not a slaughter.

Sakuras hands flew to her chest as she remembered the sight of Sai, and the sword blade cutting into her reputedly. Naruto hung his head, and a few tear fell from his turned down head. The two naturally moved closer together, as if they were sharing the pain, and trying to comfort the other.

"You both were fatally wounded, and were lying there, bleeding to death in a pool of your own blood. The Kyuubi or Nine-Tail Demon Fox, known here as Sari; released the seal that she had created and extracted herself from you Naruto, and used a Time Space Jutsu to stop time and communicate with you. The reason for this was to ask you the question that meant life or death."

"Wait what do you mean the Kyuubi released the seal 'SHE' made?" a confused Naruto asked.

"I will get to that in one moment. The question that she asked you was simple. Do you want to live or do you want to die? That was and is the question. It has been asked to all of us. You gave to answer of life. And I know you said yes because you are here in my home, and you are living." Minato told them.

Naruto, and Sakura looked at each other as if questioning the other. It was then that the memories of the strange encounter came back to them. "The Kyuu… 'er, Sari, mentioned that we would be given a new life and a new body. What did she mean, and how did she heal us?"

Kushina laughed and gave them a small smile, before mumbling out, "That's the question…" Minato gave her a look that said I love you, and squeezed her hand. "Kushina is right. That my dear Sakura, is the correct question to be asking right now. You see the stab wounds that you received were fatal wounds, and there was no way that you would have survived to receive medical attention fast enough.

With Sari sealed in Naruto, the chances of him surviving were much better than yours. However, the amount of chakra it would have taken to heal him, would have drained her. Plus, from what she told me, she didn't just owe a life debt to my son, she owed one to you too Sakura.

Had Sari remained sealed, you would be dead right now young lady. She wouldn't have had time to heal both of you one after another. So she unsealed herself, and used a jutsu to stop time, and commune with you. Then she used enough chakra to closed the wounds, and heal some of the injuries.

She then placed three powerful jutsu on you. One was a Life Suspension, which froze the body from aging, bleeding, and showing any signs of life. The jutsu also makes it so the subject under the life suspension is put into a really deep sleep.

The next jutsu used was a powerful Genjutsu that made new wounds that looked exactly the same before she healed some of the wounds.

The third jutsu was a Body Link Jutsu and seal. The seal held the chakra required for you to keep up the link, and the jutsu connected all of your chakra systems together. With that done she was able to start a slow healing that would eventually save your lives until you could be extracted from the village." He finished with a frown on his face.

He looked at the two and waited for the information to sink in. Sakura got it much fast than Naruto. "If I am correct, then the looks of your faces are telling me that you realized just what exactly I said. As of June 16th, you two and your team mate are dead. Your funeral and memorial service were held five days after you were announced dead.

If what some of the extraction team said was correct, it was the biggest funeral and service turn out in the history of the Five Great Nations. It has surpassed any Kage funeral. Never will a funeral or memorial service be as great as that."

Naruto was so shocked he truly was speechless. Sakura couldn't even begin to think about all the pain it would cause. It was then that she remembered her mother. "Oh Kami… My mother." She said as tears filled her eyes and she began to cry uncontrollably. It was then that Naruto stood and helped Sakura up.

Minato worried about his son and the girl, stood up and moved towards them. When his son started walking leading Sakura, Minato knew something was playing in Naruto's mind. "What are you planning on doing?" he asked.

"We are leaving right now! I refuse to stay here another minute while Sakura's is crying and in this much pain. I can't even think about what her mother is going through!" Naruto yelled. Kushina flinched from his yelling, and Minato took a step back.

He could see rage and anger in his son's eyes. The only sound in the room was from Sakura's crying.

"We can't let you go dear." Kushina said standing and moving to block there path. "The transformation has just started, and there is no way we are going to let you leave like you are. It is quiet dangerous for you right now. If something were to go wrong during the transformation it could be catastrophic."

"You can't go back until you have finished changing, and even then there are rules. You two have already been forbidden to return to the village. I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do or say that will make us let you leave." He said a truly sad look coming to his face.

Kushina moved toward sakura and wrapped her into a hug. "Sari told us that your mother was given a letter explaining everything. She should know that you are alive and well. You should be able to go and see her. Right now you need to calm down and wait for the transformation to finish." she told the crying girl.

Wiping the tears from her face Sakura gave a small nod, and then a look of confusion passed across her face. "What do you mean Transformation?" she asked, her voice growing a little stronger from the crying.

Minato gave a great sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. They could see that he was debating with himself. Kushina released Sakura and moved to his side. "It would be easier to show them and then explain, my love…" she whispered to him. He gave a nod and looked at the two who were confused at the quick exchange. "Naruto, Sakura, pleased move back, and sit down. This is going to be the biggest shock to your system." He told them.

They did so and looked at Naruto's parents waiting for whatever it was they were going to show. As they looked at them, they started to change. Kushina grow about an inch taller. She started to grow red fur all over that was the same color as her hair, and eight red tails grew out behind her, each had white tips at the ends. Her big toe moved back behind her leg, and she grew claws. They saw that her legs were double jointed. Her hands and feet were covered in black fur. The black fur ran up to the middle of her fore-arm, and the middle of her calf's. The biggest change was Kushina's head. Her mouth and nose pushed out to form a muzzle, and her ears moved up to the top of her head, and became fox ears. Her ears were covered in black fur that changed to red were they met her skull. Her eyes became slits, with the same eye color. Under her muzzle was a white fur strip that ran her jaw line and down her neck. If she didn't have clothing on, Sakura was pretty sure it would have continued on down between her breast and her stomach.

Minato was the same thing changing into a fox creature. The only difference was the height, coloring, and the number of tails. He had bright yellow fur, and a dual whit strip going down his front. His tails were that same bright yellow, tipped with dual white.

When finished, Kushina and Minato gave Foxy grins at the faces of the two. Both Sakura and Naruto were wide eye, and mouth hanging open.

"That is what the Kyuubi meant by new body, and life, to turn us into monsters?" Naruto mumbled out. "I change my mind. I don't want to live if I am going to look like that." Sakura blurted out.

Kushina exchanged a concerned look with Minato, at what Sakura had just stated. "Sakura,' she said thinking about her words. 'This is what you chose when that question was given to you. The transformation is painless, and there are lots of befits to this new life.

Yes, you will no longer look like yourself once the transformation is done. But you can always go back to being a human through a henge." She told the shocked girl.

"How long before the transformation is complete?" Naruto asked. Minato looked at him, and gave him a small smile. "It is different for everyone. I took two weeks, whereas Kushina took five days. I can't tell you yet how long. But if I were to say a time, I would have to say that Sakura will be finished before you."

The two shell shocked team mates looked at each other and gave a small nod. "We need to think about our choice, and we need to think about what you've told us." Sakura said. Minato smiled and gave a nod. "Please take the night and think it all over. You need to know and accept the fact that this is going to be your new life. I know it's hard to accept, but you will learn to love it. You two can stay in some guest rooms for tonight. Then tomorrow we will work on getting you two your own rooms."

As they started to leave, Kushina gasped and grabbed Minato. "You forgot to tell them the number one rule." she said with a little smile. Looking at the two she added, "You are not allowed to do anything sexual, ether by yourself or with each other. If you do you will speed up the transformation."

Naruto and Sakura looked away from her and from each other, blushes growing on their faces.


	4. Family Time

**Quick Authors Note**- Hey everyone, I just wanted to take a quick minute, and thank all of you for reading and fallowing the story. College is just starting back up, and I want to really focus on my studies. So that will come first and I will write and update as fast or as soon as I can.

As I told you this is my first Fan Fiction. So this is a little learning process for me, and I will try to do better in my writing. If you are confused about anything, please send me a PM, and I will get back you on it. Please enjoy and review at the end. Feel free to give an open review, nothing too harsh. Give suggestions, make comments, or tell me your thoughts. It helps me write a better story, and I like to hear what you have to say. If you like the story, tell me. If you don't, you can tell me, and stop reading. Either way you want it, it doesn't matter… enjoy and I hope to hear from you.

Chapter 4: Family Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it.

I own the story. wilkins75 owns the Idea for the Demons and the other ideas I got from him. I got permission from wilkins75 to use some of his ideas.

There was a soft knocking at the sliding door. Naruto looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. He got up and went to the door. He slid it open to find Sakura standing there she was in a pair of PJ's that she had gotten from his mom. He was in his boxers.

He stepped back from the door to allow her entrance. She quickly entered and closed the door behind her. His father had explained that each room had quiet seals placed upon them. No one would hear you in the room, but you would be able to hear everything in the hall and house.

Sakura looked at him. He could see she was studying him. He went back to his bed and sat down. She sat down on the bed next to him. "Having a hard time sleeping?" she asked.

"It's a lot to take in one afternoon. I have been living under the belief that I had no family. My Father was a great Hero and was dead to save the village. When he was really about to die, and was taken away never to come see me or tell me 'hey I'm alive!'. It's all too good to be true. I can't sleep because of all the stuff I learned, but I don't want to sleep, for fear that this is all a dream." He told her.

She let what he had said sink in, then she realized that he was telling her the truth. He was being so honest that she hadn't noticed.

She pulled her knees up to her chin, and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm so scared right now. I don't know what is going to happen. Am I going to like this new life? I just don't know. I'm scared Naruto." She whispered.

He slide closer to her, and put an arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, which was very comfortable.

"I know what you mean. I don't know what to make of this ether. At least we can go through the changes together, and support each other." Naruto said to her. She smiled at that thought and closed her eyes. She really was enjoying being this close to him. It felt right, but it was so weird because of how long they had known each other. For how long they had been on the same team.

'_Oh well, I'm not going to complain about this.'_ She thought to herself. She quickly fell asleep after that.

Naruto slowly awoke and moved his right hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. As the sheet moved as his hand came from under it, he saw something pink under the sheet. Lifting the sheet his eyes widened to find Sakura cuddled up asleep next to him. She had an arm wrapped around him. She was so beautiful when she was asleep.

He dropped the sheet and closed his eyes. He was starting to drift back off to sleep what Sakura stated to stir under the sheet. He opened his eyes, and looked at her moving lump. Her head slowly came out from under the sheet. Her eyes were wide, and her face was beat red.

"Um… uh, g-good morning Naruto." She whispered, as though her talking would offend him.

He smiled at the bizarre face she was making. "Good morning to you. How did you sleep?" he could see her face growing red again. He chuckled and sat up. He went to move away to go to the restroom, but something strange and fur stopped him, and held him there. Even Sakura had noticed and had a puzzled look on her face. Throwing the sheet clean off them, Sakura screamed. There were two fury tails wrapped around them. One was pink, and the other was bright yellow. The yellow wrapped around Sakura and off of her and trailed off behind Naruto, while the pink was wrapped around his waist and disappeared behind Sakura.

Sakura in a hurry to be ride of the pink thing grabbed it, and pulled. Her hips moved in the same directing, and Naruto was practically thrown because of the pink tail that was wrapped around him. Cursing he stood up. "Sakura stop that, and take it easy. It's just our tails."

She stopped tugging on the Pink tail that had grown out of her tail bone. he had to admit that it was funny to see her in her underwear tugging on her tail. Hips moving in the direction she was tugging.

'_Wait… what the hell! Didn't she come in PJ's?_' he thought. "Uh Sakura, why are you in your Underwear?" he asked her.

She completely froze and looked down at herself. Her eyes widened, and her face went so red that it made her hair look white in comparison. Naruto blinked and she was suddenly wrapped in the sheet. It had been twirled around and the edge was starting to just fall. She had moved so fast that it had literally been grabbed and wrapped in the blink of an eye.

She smiled, and nodded to him. "You saw mine, and I can see yours. However, it's not as bad as yours…" there was an evil twinkle in her eye. Naruto looked down, and his eyes grew wide. He had that most natural of man wake up greetings 'morning wood'. She started to laugh at him. He quickly spun to face away from her.

She moved to the door and slid it open. Standing on the other side with her hand raised to knock was Kushina. Her eyes widened. "It's really not what you think Kushina." With that said, Sakura stepped out of the room, and quickly moved down the hall to her guest room. Kushina fallowed Sakura all the way until she went into her room, and then she looked at Naruto who was now wearing his regular black ninja pants.

She gave a small laugh. "Well, I know you two didn't do anything. I would have smelled it the moment the door opened, and for another, you two are still pretty much human. Oh you have a tail…" she squalled, noticing it sweeping the floor.

He smiled and scratched the back of his head. 'Well, breakfast is ready, and there is still more that you need to know. Why don't you head up, and I will go get Sakura." she suggested.

Minato sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee. He was going over some reports that he had received from his students. As he was reading he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He looked down and realized he was still in his fox form. He started to change. Once human, Naruto walked in he smiled at his son. He had grown so much in the twenty years, and they looked so much alike.

"You don't have to do that Dad. You might as well change into your true form then try and hide it. It's what we are becoming, so we might as well get used to it." Naruto said, moving to sit at the table.

He frowned and changed back. He wasn't going to deny it, that he felt naked in his former human from. He then focused on his nine tails that were behind him, and he combined them into one tail.

"Hey didn't you have nine tails?" his son asked him. He laughed and explained it to him. "Yes, I do. However, the number of tails isn't what matters. Infact, the number of tails is to show your strength in chakra, control, and power. The more tails you have the higher your rank in battle."

He could see Naruto trying to process this information. Then he shrugged and went on to eat the breakfast that had been made. It was then that he heard two pairs of footsteps. One was a slapping, and the other had a slight click to them. A couple seconds later Kushina and Sakura walked in.

He noticed that Sakura had a pink tail behind her. He gave a small smile, but was saddened by the thought that she was changing so fast. That was when Naruto's own tail flopped over his shoulder and he brushed it off. '_by the great fox, he has a tail too… it won't take too long for the both of them to change then._' He thought to himself.

"Now that these two are up, it won't be long before the whole family is here." Kushina said with a bright smile.

Sakura looked over to his wife with a questioning look. "To answer your question Sakura, there is another person you two have not met yet. And I believe you are about to meet her." He could hear the running footsteps of the last member of the family growing louder.

He looked over to the door way, and looked at the large white blur that shot through. '_This is going to be very interesting…_' he thought to himself, a foxy smile splitting his face.

Naruto looked at his father in confusion. He couldn't understand what he had said. '_what does he mean another family member. Everyone is here… there's me, mom, and dad, and I guess we can include Sakura. But what does…_' his thoughts were interrupted as a large ball of white fur shoot through the door was, and slide into the seat next to Naruto.

He looked over at the person, or… the fox next to him. The fox was completely white with red tipped ears and tail, and she had black fur covering the hands and feet like his mother and father. He was looking the fox over trying to figure out who she was. He could tell by her chest that the fox was female.

The fox dug right into the breakfast. Kushina laughed, and moved around the table to stand behind the fox. "This is Kili 'Strongripper' Namikaze, our second child and Naruto's sister." She told him and Sakura.

Kili stopped eating and looked around the table. She studied Sakura, and then gave a small quick nod. Then her gaze fell on him. She didn't move. It was like she was frozen in time. Then she launched herself out of her chair and tackled him to the ground in a fierce hug.

"Oh, Naruto I missed you so much. I have wanted to meet you for so long. Oh this is so COOL!" Kili was saying and yelling. Everyone around the room was laughing. He was stunned and completely speechless.

Finally Kushina took pity on her son and pulled Kili off. As order was restored Naruto took a seat on the other side of Sakura, and Kusina took his original seat.

"So I have a sister… anything else you want to tell me that I don't know." He asked hopping that they wouldn't.

"Well we have two Kekkei Genkai's (Bloodlines) that are unique to our family." Minato said. He and Sakura were wide eyed, and their mouths were hanging open. "What, don't tell me you really didn't know?" Minato stood up and left the room.

Kushina lowered her head. "Oh dear he's not happy anymore. Let me explain…

You see, you father left instructions for the third Hokage to give to you. the first was that you were to be seen, and treated as a hero for holding the Nine-Tail Demon fox inside of you. The second was that when you turned 16, you would receive what our will left you. Which was the Namikaze compound, estate, fortune, and the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan family secret scrolls. The third was stating your heritage." She told him.

Naruto nodded. He understood why he didn't know about the bloodlines, and hadn't received anything. "Well, he is right to be upset. None of the instructions were fallowed. I never learned about my heritage, and I didn't learn who my parents were until you two helped me seal the Kyuubi away. The Villagers should burn for not fallowing dad's last wish and instructions. I can't even begin to tell you the Hell my life was as I was growing up. He has every right to be upset." He got up, and left the room fallowing his dad to talk to him.

Kushina was pale and shocked at the new information into her sons former life. She got up and fallowed after the two.

Sakura sat there still staring at Kili. She had never expected this. Naruto had a sitter.

"So you are on my brothers team? What's he like?" Kili asked turning in her seat to face Sakura, putting an elbow on her knee, and her chin on her balled fist. She continued to chew on the food she had in her mouth. She looked like a little child about to get a story for their parent.

Sighing Sakura took a bite of the delicious food, then she looked at Kili. "How old are you?"

Kili sat up and started thinking about the question. "Well I'm 16, and I just graduated from the Academy. If that helps any." She stated like the matter was closed.

She filed the info away, then thought about the question. "Well, he's strong, and kind. He will never break a promise he has made with someone. His favorite color is orange, and I don't know what else do you want to know?"

Kili got an evil glint in her eye. "Oh, how about a mate-in-wait; or as you know them,' she said around a new mouth full of food. 'girl-friends?"

Sakura chuckled a little, and then sighed. 'No, he doesn't have any. At least, he doesn't have any that I don't know of. He's had a really hard life. I don't think I could tell you all the things he went through." She shuddered at the thought of all the stuff.

**Start Flashback**

_Sakura was walking down the street with her mother. They were minding their own business was a man yelled behind them. _

'_Someone stop that demon…' ; 'Get back here you monster!'_

_They turned just as a boy ran around the corner. He had a cut on one check, and was running for dear life. He was about 20 feet from the corner when a mob of people ran around the corner chasing after him._

_One of the men in the mob threw a bottle half filled with Sake at the boy. It caught the boys shoulder, and shattered. He was thrown off balanced and started to fall. The broken glass cut into his skin as he fell on to the glass._

_He cried out, but got up quickly up, and ran off down a side alley. The mob continued to chase him._

…_._

_Sakura was walking down a side street looking for her way home. She had been at a friend home, and was late getting home. As she passed an alley she heard someone call out for help. She stopped and looked._

_There were five men standing over the form of a boy. The boy had Blond hair, and bright blue eyes. They made eye contact. She took a step back, and knocked over a bottle that had been on a trash can by the alley entrance. _

_The men looked at her, the one moved toward her. "Better take care of her too, so she doesn't tell on us." the man said. The other laughed and another broke off to help. The other three went back to beating the helpless boy._

_It was then that one of the ANBU stopped the men, and helped the boy. She turned and ran all the way home._

…

_She had just passed the test and now was a Ninja. She was standing there with her mother, and they were going to go celebrate._

_Then she saw Naruto sitting on the swing by himself. No one was with or around him._

_It made her happy that he wasn't going to be passing, so he wouldn't be on her team, and it was one less person that was likely to get on the team with Sasuke-kun._

_She had recognized him the first day as the boy who had been chased, and the boy in the alley that had called for help. But that didn't matter, because she was more concerned with the cute boy with dark blue hair._

**End Flashback**

She looked at Kili, and noticed that the girl had a frown on her face. "If it makes anything any better, he made lots of friends, and overcame a lot of challenges. In a small way I am proud of him." she said, and whispered the end part.

Kili smiled. "You know I am a fox demon right. I have about five if not ten times the senses you do. You don't have to talk very loudly at all in fact. I can hear a mouse fart over a mile away." She said, and the two girls broke down laughing.

Naruto was standing just outside the dojo door way. He had left to go talk to his father, and had gotten lost. After his mother had found him, they went down to the dojo level.

They entered after a loud explosion. There was a small pit area to the left, and a small wooded wall separating the practice area. They went and sat on the bench that was there.

His father was currently fighting a figure in the practice area. The fox that he was fighting was dual-gray, and had nine tails. When the fight was over the grey fox bowed, and walked to the other side of the room to disappear into the wall.

Naruto walked onto the practice area. His father turned to him, and his face dropped. "Naruto I know I wasn't there for you growing up. So you have to forgive me. I am not very practiced when it comes to raising kids. I shouldn't have left." He said.

"It's okay, now why don't you tell me about these bloodlines. I had a friend once that had a blood limit. I always wanted one and now I learn that I have two. Tell me, and let's start training." He said, his adrenalin starting to pump.

His father laughed. "Well, I would love to start training you in the bloodlines, but until the transformation is complete, you won't be able to use chakra. Your body hasn't adapted to the demon chakra yet. So the training will have to wait. I can awaken one of the bloodlines, and tell you about them.

The first one is quit famous. Back in the village as you were growing, did you ever hear about the Yellow Flash?' Naruto nodded. He had in fact heard, and had boasted that he would be the next Flash. 'Well, that was me. I was the Yellow Flash. I told everyone that it was a time/space jutsu; when really, it was the Namikaze Clan Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline). Our family has held this blood line a very close and protected secret.

You see, everyone in the world has the potential to you our Kekkei Genkai. But for them it takes two to three times the chakra to use it. Someone who already had the Kekkei Genkai awaken can awaken it in other. If you have our blood line, it is really simple. And over the years it will awaken on its own.

Just like people outside of the blood line. Someone who has already awakened the Kekkei Genkai, can awaken it in another clan member." Minato said smiling. He reached out and with his index figure, touched Naruto on the forehead.

It was lit a blazing hot iron had been pressed to his forehead. Then it started to run down his head to his neck, and to his chest; from there to his arms, then to his legs. After what felt like hours, it completely stopped. Naruto opened his eyes, and looked up. He was curled up in a ball on the floor. He sat up, and then got up.

His father was again practicing with the gray fox. His father stopped and the gray fox again bowed and walked to the wall and disappeared into the wall.

Minato walked over to him, and clapped him on the back. "Congratulations... You just used your Kekkei Genkai for the first time. And now to tell you what it is. We have the ability to slow down time. That was what made The Yellow Flash the 'Flash'. We can slow down time so that one minute is the equivalent of one hour.

The most time difference I have ever heard of is one day stretched out to be about the same as a year." He finished.

"So, one of the blood lines that we have is to slow down time. I won't lie that's so AWSOME!' He yelled, pumping one fist. 'So, what's the other blood line that we have?"

There was a small explosion of dirt. When the dust cleared, there was a large blade attached to a chain. The chain was tight, and a directly in-between the two of them. "The other Kekkei Genkai comes from our side of the family. The Uzumaki Chakra Chain's!" His mother said.

Naruto fallowed the chakra chain to the palm of his mother's hand. His eye's widened. He remembered those chains. He had seen them when the Kyuubi had started to break free. His mother had shown up, and restrained the Kyuubi long enough for them to talk.

"If it will make things any better, I can start training you in seals." His father said.

That was when Sakura and Kili walked into the dojo. Sakura was a little red in the Face, and Kili had an evil foxy grin splitting her fox face.

"Well, since I can't use any chakra or anything, maybe I can join you two, and learn about seals.' Sakura said giving a little smile. '_Anything to be around Naruto…'_ her Inner Sakura shouted. 'I have seen Naruto and Master Jiraiya use them before and I think that would be something important to know in Medical Jutsu." She finished.

"You are a medical ninja Sakura?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, I was… but I don't really see the need for that now. What with all the re-genitive capabilities of the Kyu… Sari. I just figured that we will have the same healing properties as her. So I don't see the need to be a Medical-nin anymore." She stated.

"On the contrary, demon foxes have many training injuries. There are Kits to help deliver, poisons to cure, and many that get sick. The Hospital could always use more help, and I have a few books that you could read and learn form. Maybe we could train for a little to keep your healing skills up." Kushina said.

"Oh, there's no problem of me keeping my skills up. Naruto gets injured too much of the time. What with missions and training. He keeps me on my toes." Sakura shot back. Everyone started to laugh, and they left the dojo to go have lunch together and learn more, and spend a little more bonding time as a family.


	5. Commitment and Bloodlines

**Quick Authors Notes**- Hey everyone, I just wanted to take a quick minute, and thank all of you for reading and fallowing the story. I am in college right now, and I want to really focus on my studies. So that will come first and I will write and update the story as fast or as soon as I can.

This is a little learning process for me, and I will try to do better in my writing. If you are confused about anything, please send me a PM, and I will get back you on it. Feel free to give an open review, nothing too harsh. Give suggestions, make comments, or tell me your thoughts. It helps me write a better story, and I like to hear what you have to say. If you like the story, tell me. If you don't, you can tell me, and stop reading. Either way you want it, it doesn't matter… Please enjoy and review at the end. I hope to hear from you in reviews.

Chapter 5: Commitment and Bloodlines

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it.

I own the story. wilkins75 owns the Idea for the Demons and the other ideas I got from him. I got permission from wilkins75 to use some of his ideas.

Sakura was having the best dream in the world. She was in the arms of Naruto, and he was looking into her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

It was then that she awoke. '_Damn it all! Why is it at the best part, or the most intense part, of the dream that you wake up?' _she thought to herself, then she realized that there was an arm wrapped around her. Her head was against something soft and hard. Her tail was wrapped around something. As she lay there, she tried to figure out where she was.

Then it hit her as Naruto grunted in his sleep. She must have snuck into his room, in her sleep, 'AGAIN'! It had ben four days since they had awoken to learn of Naruto's quite living family. She had awoken every day in the arms of Naruto. Once she had been completely naked under his covers when she had woken. She had been glad for the long training session the day before. Naruto was out like a light, like always.

It had been really bad when she had tried to sneak out. Kushina had just reached the bottom stair when she walked out of the room. They had stared for a while, and then Kushina almost ran to her. They walked to Sakura's room, and had a long talk.

Sakura, was a little embarrassed by the thought that she was sleep walk and crawling into bed with Naruto. However after the talk with Kushina, they had decided that it was perfectly fine if it happened.

She had come out and told Kushina everything. Her love for Naruto, and what all they had gone through. Kushina had simply told her that the sleep walking was simply because of the trauma of the transformation; and because of the trust that she and Naruto had. However, when Minato had learned, he shot the idea down.

He said that it was a common thing among the foxes. Well the Vixen to want protection from a male fox or her 'Mate'. That's what he had learned from all the other male foxes

Sakura had been confused at first but learned fast. Mate was the equivalent of marriage; Mate-in-wait was the same thing as Boyfriend or Girlfriend. Packs were Families, and Kits where children or kids. Paws were a reference to hands/feet. The Den was your home or a House. And muzzle was mouth. A lot of it was just common knowledge.

So Sakura, in theory, had granted that Naruto was the best person in the den to protect her, or she wanted him as a mate. Which nether was a bad thing. In fact Minato already considered her a part of his family, and if she wanted Naruto as a Mate, she had his blessing; hell, she had him backing her and placing a small family wager on the two getting together. Minato thought before the transformation was complete that the two would be together. Kili thought that it would be shortly after or within the month the transformation was complete.

Kushina would say that it was a horrible thing to do. "Placing a wager on our son and his friend. Do you not have any honor or morality?" She would say, then when she thought Sakura was out of ear shot and not looking. She would turn back, and place a wag on the two getting intimate before the transformation was complete or just after.

What Mrs. Namikaze didn't know, was that her hearing and sense of smell had increased ten times what it had been. So she could hear the family betting. All in all, the three were betting the time it would take for the two to become official Mates-in-wait.

(Returning to the bed where Sakura has just awoken…) Sakura was starting to turn red, when she heard her Inner Sakura. '**D**_**on't get embarrassed… you want him, and his little fox friend too.**_' She smiled at that comment. It was true she did want him and his ah… little… friend. Her smile grew a little bigger as she could see his little friend now. She closed her eyes and enjoyed just lying there with him.

It was about an hour later that Naruto started to wake up. He stirred then stopped. The stirring woke her up. He lifted the covers, and she looked into his eyes; those wonderful deep sky-blue eyes… she smiled.

"Good morning again." He said.

"Good morning to you Naruto. Did you like the surprise that you woke up to?" she asked giving him a big smile.

"I liked it a little, but this is the third time that I have woken up to find you in my bed. Arms and tail wrapped around me." He said embarrassment evident in his voice.

She laughed, and pulled away. "You don't like waking up next to a beautiful girl? NARUTO, I thought you were strait." She said jokingly. She looked into his eyes and saw something different. It was almost like longing, or hope. He didn't say anything, he just leaned in ever so close when he was about two inches away; he stopped.

'_**What the hell is he waiting for...? Kiss me already!**__'_ Her Inner Sakura started yelling. Then the thought entered her mind. '_He is waiting for permission. Like he wants to do this, but is scared that he will offend, hurt, or over step his boundary.' _so she gave him permission. She went the last two inches and kissed him. It was the most wonderful feeling in the whole world.

There was nothing else in the world besides Naruto, and her. The broke apart for a small breath; then quickly they were back together, this time taking the kiss to the next step. His firm hand was on the back of her neck, gently holding her there in place. Her hands slowly climbed to the back of his head and tried to pull him in close.

She gave a loud mown from the pleasure of the kiss. He pulled away and broke the kiss. "I'm sorry.' He quickly blurted out. 'Did I hurt you?" he asked, clearly showing his inexperience in the matters of pleasure or that of pleasing a girl. '_**We will have to teach him, and break him…**_' her Inner Sakura was saying; all the evil of a pervert evident in her Inner voice.

She laughed and looked into his eyes. "No baka! I was rather enjoying the kiss. But since you decided to stop I guess it is time to get up." She told him, putting on a sad face. She started to get up, and was stopped by something strong at the hips. She looked down and saw two yellow tails wrapped around her. '_He has two tails now. Interesting... When did he get the second one?' she thought. _She looked at him, and raised an eye brow.

He had a shocked look on his face. Then he looked down, and turned a solid shade of red. He removed his tails. She smiled and on hands and knees leaned in and gave him a long kiss, not too long that it would become the same it had, and ever go further than that. But long enough for him to see that she didn't mind if he kissed her. As she pulled away she leaned in by his ear and whispered into his ear. "I did enjoy the kiss, and if I wake up tomorrow in your arms, I might... just give you… a little longer kiss." She said pausing every now and then to put lots of emphases on words, and let it really sink in.

She pulled away and crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up. She went to the door swinging her hip so much it was almost a dance, and opened it. She didn't even check to see if someone else was in the hall with her. She just turned and when to her room.

Once inside she walked to the bed and sat down. "I think I over did it on that last part." She told the empty room. She sat there a little long in silence, letting the emotions of that moment burn out. She played a little day dream for a minute or two, then got up and went to the bathroom.

She did her morning business, of washing and brushing, and then stood in front of the mirror. She had changed a lot in the five days. She was two inches taller, and her breast had really filled out. Her B sized breasts were now a size C, and the bra she had was really tight. She was covered in pink fur except for her front, and chest. The fur matched her hair color. Her lower arms and legs were covered in black fur, just like Naruto's family. She had two inch claws on her feet, and she could no longer wear sandals. The only clothes she would wear now were her short skirt, and the shirt that she had come in.

Her head was still the same except for her teeth that were starting to grow, and change. Her eyes were now emerald slits. She looked like a freak, but she was used to it. In a day or two, three at most she would be completely demon fox. She wouldn't need the clothing to cover the private areas. The fur was driving her crazy, but it was bearable.

Satisfied with her looks and perpetrations for the day she went up for breakfast.

Naruto sat there and watched her leave. Her hips, were swinging so much it was so seductive. '_Bad thoughts, bad thought, BAD THOUGHTS' _He screamed at himself. When the door closed he lost it. He lay there thinking about what had just happened. One of his tails came up and brushed him across the cheek. The cheek that she had brushed against to whispered into his ear.

The tail snapped him out of his thoughts. He sat up and looked at the tails. "One, two, and three… Wait a minute were did this one come from. Sakura just said I had two tails." He said out loud to the empty room. He started to think about how it could have happened.

He went to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He went through the whole bathroom morning ritual, while thinking about his third tail. He had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in front of the sink and mirror. He looked at the three tails behind him.

He remembered something his mom had said, but what was it.

**Start Flashback**

_As they started to leave, Kushina gasped and grabbed Minato. "You forgot to tell them the number one rule." she said with a little smile. Looking at the two she added, "You are not allowed to do anything sexual, ether by yourself or with each other. If you do you will speed up the transformation."_

_Naruto and Sakura looked away from her and from each other, blushes growing on their faces. _

**End Flashback**

It hit him like a sack of bricks. '_THE KISS!' _he mentally screamed. It had been the kiss, which had brought the third tail out. He had been so aroused by the kiss; it must have speed up the transformation. He didn't mind the change speeding up. It was the fact that it had been speed up by a kiss.

"This sucks. If I wake up tomorrow in her arms, I can't do anything, because of the transformation. If I do anything more I will become a demon fox faster. This BLOWS!" he pouted.

He then took a long look at himself in the mirror. His height hadn't changed. He was still a got 6'1". He had bright yellow fur that covered his legs and shoulders. His hands and feet we like his families. And his legs were doubled jointed now. He had two inch claws on his feet, and black claws on his hands. His ears had turned bright yellow and pointed. They had started to travel to the top of his head.

The only thing that wasn't covered in fur was his 'little fox', and his back. His head was also the same minus the ears and whisker marks.

He had been so happen the morning he awoke to find the whisker marks that he had grown up with gone. They had always marked him as a jinchūriki, and had been a constant reminder of what he was, and what he held inside of him.

Minato had said that it must have been a side effect of Sari seal. Now that she was gone there was no reason for the marks. With the transformation changing him completely, the marks had disappeared when the demon chakra started to work on his face and head.

Naruto thought about using a jutsu to henge to hide the new two tails, and then he remembered that he couldn't use jutsu until the change was completed.

Putting on his ninja pants he left to go get breakfast.

Kili had been told to stay out of her brother's room as he transformed. But she wanted to see what changes had taken place throughout the night. This was going to be her last day off, before she had to go back to doing missions. The missions were more like training sessions than anything else.

She had used a silencing jutsu, and then as quietly as she could; she made her way up two floors and down the hall to where he was staying in a guest room. She slide the door open slowly. She could see well in the dark, thanks to her demon fox eyes.

He was covered under his covers, and there was a large lump in the middle of the bed. She looked at the foot of the bed, and saw two blond tails sticking out the bottom.

She smiled. He was getting closer to completing his transformation. As she started to close the door there was a loud grunt from Naruto, and she froze. She looked at the large lump in the middle of the bed. It was then that a pink tail slide out and fell to hang off the foot of the bed.

Kili's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Sakura was sleeping with her brother in his bed! They were together now. She knew that she had lost the family bet ether to her father or her mother. She closed the door and went up for breakfast.

Kili was having a great conversation with Sakura, when her brother walked in. The two girls had started off great, and now they had a friendship like no other. They fell silent as he sat down. Sakura's eyes widened at the three tails sweeping the floor. Naruto noticed her fraction, and focused on his food. "It's your fault for the third one…" He mumbled just audible enough that she would understand him.

She looked away and at the floor.

Kili was strait out confused and lost. She was looking between the two trying to understand. So she did what her mother always told her to do when she was confused. "So I noticed you two had a good night sleep together…" she said, drawing both of their attention to her, and cleverly changing the subject.

"It's not what you think Kili." Kushina said as she walked in. "Oh,really? If it's not what I think, then what is with the statement 'the third one is your fault'?" she said looking evily at the two. Kushina was confused until she saw the three yellow tails.

"You might as well explain." She said, looking to Naruto.

He sighed, and told them about waking up. Kushina explained the protection sleep walking to Kili. Then Naruto and Kushina looked at Sakura like it was her turn to tell about the seductive part. She turned red and said, "I gave him a good morning kiss, and I guess it speed up the transformation in Naruto." She looked at the floor again.

Minato laughed as he walked into the kitchen. "So did you two like the kiss?" he asked. The two turned red, and then Sakura nodded. And Naruto was frozen looking at the floor away from Sakura. He didn't even see her nod. "Then I see no problem with the two of you just staying in the same room."

*** O_O ***

Everything was quiet in the Fox Village. Kits were playing, and late/heavy sleepers were just waking. There were even foxes on the streets doing business, and/or going to work.

It was at that moment that four voices screamed out. **WHAT! **Baby kits were woken, and started to cry. Some glass windows broke, and any one still a sleep was having a heart attack from the loud wake up call.

*** O.O ***

"What do you mean we can just stay in the same room?" Sakura yelled at the dazed Minato. She was holding him by the scruff of his neck, like you would hold up and bad cat or little dog by the scruffy neck.

On the other side of Minato holding onto part of the scruffy neck was Kushina. "What are you playing at MINATO NAMIKAZE! Do you WANT them the CHANGE **FASTER**?" she yelled at him. Both women had fire in their eyes, and looked like they were going to kill the man.

Naruto was in the corner, hugging his knees up to his chin. 'Oh Kami… Mom is just as bad a Sakura. However Sakura is really cute when she is angry.' He thought to himself.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Kili said eyes closed, and cleaning out one of her fox ears with a figure. Everyone sweat dropped looking at her. "Well she sleep-walks into Naruto's room every night, right. He doesn't lock his door. So apparently he doesn't mind sleeping with her; or for the matter, waking up snuggling with her"' she said very calmly. Everyone now turned their heads to look at Naruto.

He smiled and said, "I didn't know there were locks. I… I'm not complaining about the wakeup surprise."

"Baka, Sakura apparently likes Naruto, and thinks that he can protect her. So having them in different parts of the house or room's isn't the best thing. She will only sleep-walk, and wake up in his bed. So logically the best thing to do is to put them in the same room, and have don't with it. And the two of you might as well come out and just be Mates-in-waiting." She finished. A big smile played onto her face and she then got up and left. They heard something about the dojo, and training.

The four left in the kitchen waited in silence. It was Kushina that spoke first. "Well, she does speak logic, and I will admit it that you two are adorable together."

"I think it would be for the better anyway. With you two in the same room you can be moved to one of the bigger and permanent rooms. So if the two of you are okay with this. Meet me in the dojo for some Taijutsu." With that said, His father and mother left together.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She wanted to be with Naruto, but not because she felt safe, of it was logical to do. She wanted to be with him for him, and he to be with her for her, nothing else.

Naruto was looking at Sakura trying to sort out everything. When she lowered her head, she turned away. He got up, and moved over to her. He grabbed her hand and started to pull. He needed to talk to her.

She started to say something and he told her not to talk yet. He lead her out of the dens back door and into the backyard. There were trees everywhere, and a small stream ran through the yard. There were thousands of flowers everywhere. There was a bench next to a tree. He led her over the bridge, which took them across the stream, and then he sat down on the bench, leading her to sit with him.

'_What is he doing_' she thought. '_could he be coming out here to tell me he doesn't love me, and he would rather have some other girl?_'

'_**No baka, he is going to confess his love, and tell you to ride his little fox friend, the next time you sneak into his bed.**_' Her Inner Sakura yelled at her. Sakura had to admit that she did like the idea of him confessing. She also didn't mind the riding part, but that was the perverted part of her speaking.

She waited for him to speak. After all he did bring her out here.

Naruto didn't know what he was doing. He just knew that Sakura was going through a hard time, what with the transformation, and losing her mother, and losing her friends/ the village. She must be so very confused.

"Sakura, do you have feelings for me?" he asked '_Oh Kami, I didn't just do that. Out of all the things I had planned to say, do, and ask. That is what I say first._' He mentally yelled at himself.

Her cheeks turned pink before she spoke. "Yes..." she whispered very quietly. That one simple word meant and made everything different.

It was like fireworks were exploding in the sky, and Naruto just wanted to jump for joy.

"Sakura… I have held feeling for you for the longest time, but when the war started my love for you started shrink, and move to another. But these last few days have given me time to think. And I don't think I am ever going to see the girl I was starting to love ever again. And if I do see her I don't think that we would be able to be together. Because I am becoming a fox, and she would still be a human.

"So… I guess I am…" he started to finish, but he was cut off as she put a figure to his lips. She scooted closer and she leaned into him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around him.

"Answer me one question… Do you LOVE me?" she ask in a whisper, and she put a lot of emphases on love.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto walked in a bright green field. There were trees spaced every 50 yards, and the wind gentle blew the tall grass. Each tree was on a small hill, and the grass upon the hill was freshly cut. So the smell in the air was that of freshly cut grass.

His mind had changed so much since Sari had left. He had found that he could come into his mind and think there. He would sometimes go on walks or even take napes. He had done a little mind training, which was the same as physical training, only you made things with your mind and exercised the mind.

What would seem like seconds in the real world could be hours and even days in his mind.

Naruto had never had a girlfriend before, and he really didn't know what to say or do. He had learned a little from his God father, but he had never taught him about this. He had had a childhood crush on her. It had held through the years, and when he was put on her team it was really like a dream come true.

Then that bastard (Sasuke) had gone and run of breaking her heart. She would never admit it, but she did love him, and cried so much for that man. No, he was DIRT, THAT FILTH. She dissevered so much more. But she didn't deserve him. He had been the Demon Child. He was the worst student in the ninja academy, and he was only second best.

The love crush had been strong, but as the war started his love started to change and go to another. He lifted his hand, and a great field of flowers bloomed. Each one was beautiful, and they were all different colors. But together they made a picture of a girl. He smiled and jumped into the air. He stood therein empty space.

He looked down on the picture, and saw Hinata Hyuga. She had long blue hair, and she was smiling at him. it was one of her rare smiles that she rarely gave out to anyone to see.

It had been just after the Pain attack, when she had gotten out of the hospital. He had found her walking the streets alone. He had taken her out to eat at a nice place where that had talked. After that he had taken her for a walking the park.

He waved his hand, and the colors of the flower field changed to show Sakura, the first time he had seen her at school. She had been so beautiful. He waved his had again, and let it fall. Now the field of flowers showed too girls walking next to each other.

It had been during the war, and the two girls had dirt smudges on their faces, and they were laughing.

'I will always love you Hinata. You are and will be my love. You will forever hold a place in my heart.'

**Real World**

He looked at the birds that had flown down to the edge of the stream. He watched them. Then he started to open his mouth to tell her the truth.

"Naruto, I love you, and I know you may not love me, but I was just asking to know if my love would be returned or not." Sakura said.

"No, no Sakura, I do love you. I was just trying to find the right words. You see that girl is still alive, and believes me to be dead. She will always hold a place in my heart. But I don't live in that world anymore. My loyalties are still with Konoha, and should they ever need help I will do my best to go and help.

But I am here, and this in now. I thought it over and… I do, I love you Sakura." He said. She smiled and looked at him. He looked into her eyed. He leaned down and gently kissed her. It wasn't long, but long enough to really tell her he loved her.

He pulled away. Her eyes were still closed. She lifted a hand to his cheek, and opened her green slit eyes. "I know that you fell in love with another. I will not hold that against you. It was and is your life. I just want to be a part of it. And if you love her, I am sure that she will always hold a place in your heart." She said.

He smiled at her. "Besides, if Hinata knew that you loved her, and were becoming a Fox like now. If you explained it, I'm sure she would understand. I bet she would tell you to do what would make you happy." She said.

She had known who he was talking about. Hell everyone in the village knew the two were becoming serious. Even Hiashi was taking Naruto serious. The rumor in the Hokage Tower was that they were planning on marriage, and Hiashi was making places for the ceremony, and the giant celebration that would follow.

He smiled at her, and stood up. Taking her hand he pulled her to her feet. "I think we have talked long enough. I think it's time we went to the dojo, to grace my Dad with our presence, and do some training." He said, and she agreed. Together, hand in hand, they went inside and down to the dojo.

As Naruto and Sakura talked, a girl sneezed and scratched her ear. Hinata, had been sitting with Tsunade, and they had been having another therapy session.

Tsunade blinked a few times then laughed. "You know what they say about sneezing and scratching your ear. When you sneeze, someone is thinking about you. When your ear itches it means someone is talking about you." she told the broken girl.

"y-ye… Yes L-Lady Tsunade…" Hinata said. She had started to stutter again, and she had gone into herself refusing to talk or be around anyone.

Tsunade had to take the girl off active duty. She was in no mind to do any work. However she was going to give, or ask her to take a special mission. At the memorial Tsunade had received a scroll from Kami.

It had specific instructions not to open in public, and not to open except alone. Normally the scroll would have been checked for traps or other deadly things. However who was going to disobey a Goddess? She wasn't going to start now. She already had carried a curse necklace that she had given to three men, all of who had died wearing it. She didn't need anything else.

That necklace was currently buried with the body of the Leaf Village Hero, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. It was never going to be retrieved. In fact, it was under a public monument now, and unless the Hokage gave the word, it was punishable by death to destroy, or break the monument.

The monument was a great statue of Team Seven during the war. It had been a collaboration of different pictures. One statue was of Sai with an open scroll, with one of his Ink Beast coming out. It was to represent that being a Ninja could be an art and profession.

One was of Sakura while she healed an injured ninja. One hand was over the man, and surrounded in a green crystal clear orb, to show the healing. In the other hand she held a kunai. Her statue represented that as a ninja, you could help anyone who need help, and still have great power even though you show compassion to others.

The last and biggest stood in the center of the two, stood a statue of Naruto. He was wearing his Sage robe. On his head was a green frog. In his right hand was the famous Rasengan. His Left hand was holding onto a smaller gray statue that was a shadow clone of Naruto. It was throwing Naruto at the enemy. The best part of the Naruto statue, was a Red Ruby, carved into flames, to represent the Will of Fire.

His statue represented that no matter who you are. How you were born, where you came from, or what your status was in society. You could become great through hard work and a solid dream. The monument also had places around it telling you about the team. Each member and the feats they had accomplished.

Tsunade was snapped back into reality as there was a knock at the door. She had started to drift off into her own thoughts. And those thoughts were usually about the necklace that had kills her loved ones, and the monument that she spent so much time looking at.

She sat up straighter and wiped away a tear. "Our session is over Hinata, but you can't leave yet, I need to talk to you." she said. The girl had lowered her head and was starting to cry. Silently, but still crying. She gave a nod of her head.

She called out to come in. the door opened and Shikamaru and Ino walked in. they were doing much better since he returned from the punishment of Sasuke.

Shikamaru had refused to talk about what happened. His report that he turned in along with the others was over 20 pages long. She had stopped reading after five. It had been absolutely horrible, the things that had happened. She was slowly reading through the report, and with each page she wanted to stop and throw-up.

Ino was still having night mares for what had happened. None of them wanted to talk about it, and half of them had night mares about it.

She motioned for them to come in and have a seat. They did. She took out the white scroll and set it on the table top. Hinata stopped crying in self-pity, to see what it was. As she recognized the scroll her eyes grew wide, and her chair slide back a little to get away from the scroll. She didn't leave her seat.

Ino's eyes widedened, and she gasped.

Shikamaru starred at it, and then looked at her. "I knew this was coming…" he said.

Tsunade studied him for a moment then she looked around the group before speaking. "As you know, this scroll was given to me by Kami. It is instructions for a selecting of a person to be a representative for Konaha, and the Fox Clan Village." She said pausing to let that sink in.

The three now wore looked of confusion.

She continued on. "You see, there are summoning contracts with particular animals. Naruto had one with the Toad Clan. Kakashi has one with the Dog Clan. I have a contract with this the Slug Clan. The Fox clan has a contract but no one is currently contracted with them.

Apparently the contract's whereabouts remained with Sari. And with her sealed away in…" she paused. "Sealed in Naruto none of the other foxes could be summoned or make contact with her to get that information. Once she was released she found it, and took the contract to the Fox Council. After talking with her, the fox council decided that Konaha was the perfect place to get the candidate.

They went to Kami so that she could get Naruto to talk to. They had a long conversation about people that they could consider. Naruto told them, which of all the people that they should try. Of all the people to try, it was you three." She said. She looked at each of them making eye contact.

Ino was wide eye, and gapping at her. Shikamaru closed his eyes and smiled. Hinata had fire burning in her eyes, and was on the edge of her seat dying to learn more. She had been right about talking to the three now. This was exactly what Hinata needed.

"Sari told me that you would be talking to me." Shikamaru said.

She looked at him again, and then filed it away to read the whole punishment report first thing in the morning.

"The Fox Clan will be sending some Foxes to come and take those that want to try. So I am asking you to consider this a mission. If you take the opportunity, you will be going to the Fox Clan Village, to speak with the Fox Council.

There are instructions that one or all of you could sign the contract. But the choice is yours. I will not force you to go and do this. You were recommended by Naruto to them. So go home and think about it.

The foxes will be coming at the beginning of October to get you." she finished. She stood, and the other three fallowed her example. "I will want you answer in three days." She turned and walked to the window and looked at the monument of Team Seven that could be seen from her office window.

Minato was in the dojo waiting for the two to show up. He figured that Naruto would come first, and Sakura wouldn't show, because she didn't want to train right now.

He opened his eyes as he heard foot steppes coming down the hall towards the dojo. His eyes widened when Naruto walked through the door hand in hand with Sakura.

"So I am to take it you agreed with you sisters logic, and will be staying in a larger room." He said and asked. The two blushed, and Naruto nodded. "Can I assume by the two of you holding hands that you are a now Mate-in-wait?" she asked imaginary figures crossed.

"Yes!" Sakura said, and "No!" Naruto said at the same time. They looked at each other then looked at him. "No!" Sakura said, and "Yes!" Naruto said. Again they looked at each other and then laughed.

"Yes, we are a couple now; and NO! We are not Mates-in-wait yet. We aren't at that step yet.

Minato laughed, and shook his head. "You two do realize that there isn't even a difference in 'Couple' and 'Mate-in-waiting' right?" he told them. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other. Naruto shrugged and took her hand and squeezed it.

He let it drop, and then he walked out onto the dojo floor. Sakura sat on the 'Seal Protected Chairs', and was going to watch.

"Today we are going to be sparing." He told his son. Naruto nodded, and took up a fighting stance across from his father. He just stood there.

'I won't be your opponent this time. You are going to fight the Sentinels." He told Naruto. His son stood up, and a look of confusion came across his face. So he pointed to the wall behind him. Out of the wall walked the gray fox. It was completely gray, and it had blank eyes. as it can to a stop by him, he saw Naruto come forward.

"The Sentinel is a living stone statue. I used jutsu to make the statue, and the after much work and study I made a seal that would bring it to life, but only to give the stone movement. No consciousness or anything else. Then I used other seals to make it the best practice/sparring partner, trainer, servant, and protector.

When sparring, it can go higher in chakra level, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Genjutsu levels, and it can be lowered to any level. So if you want to practice with genjutsu, then it will try to put genjutsu's on you, or play them as long as it can. It can also be put under genjutsu, so it can try to break out.

If one of the Council members were to come here, they would get a big work out. That's because the Sentinel can match their tail power lever. Most of the Council members have 14 tails. The youngest is 13 tails. Now remember that they are in in their late 60 million, and/or early 70 millions.

You are right now at three tails, and the Sentinel will match that chakra level.

It does house work, though I discourage that. It can run errands, and can protect.

If the den or clan is ever attacked the Dojo doubles as a safe area. I won't tell you about that right now. However I will say that anyone stupid enough to attack us, will find about 50 to 60 Sentinels that are at the same power level as them or matching the same power level of the strongest member of the family.

At that point the Sentinels will not be training them or sparring. They will be going all out with over 1000 different jutsu at their disposal. If that isn't cool enough for you, they have a seal that allows them to use chakra, produce, make and/or absorb the chakra. They fight using whatever chakra the can acquire. Whether the chakra comes from chakra that is just poring off some one; or the nature chakra that is all around, in and outside of everything. They will not pull chakra out of living things. But they will snuff it out if ordered to." He told them.

Sakura had come out to meet the new fox, but had been surprised to learn about the stone fox.

They just stood there for a while. Too dumb to speak or move. "That is so cool! I think I just died and went to training heaven." Naruto said, breaking the silence, and making the other two laugh.

"So, what will Sent' be using to train him today?" Sakura asked.

"He is going to be using strait Taijutsu. Nothing else until the transformation is complete." He told her, and his son, who was now trying to do a jutsu. '_He still can't use chakra. Just like me when I was changing._' Minato thought to himself.

"Well if you two don't mind. I'd like to get this show on the road." Naruto said cracking his knuckles, and popping his neck.


	6. Learning Wars

**Quick Authors Notes**- This is a little learning process for me, and I will try to do better in my writing. If you are confused about anything, please send me a PM, and I will get back you on it. Feel free to give an open review, nothing too harsh. Give suggestions, make comments, or tell me your thoughts. It helps me write a better story, and I like to hear what you have to say. If you like the story, tell me. If you don't, you can tell me, and stop reading. Either way you want it, it doesn't matter… Please enjoy and review at the end. I hope to hear from you in the reviews.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Learning Wars<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it.

I own the story. wilkins75 owns the Idea for the Demons and the other ideas I got from him. I got permission from wilkins75 to use some of his ideas.

It had been two days since they had decided to become a couple. Naruto was just waking up. He was so warm, and comfortable. He opened his eyes to look at the back of Sakura head.

He became more alert now, and realized that they were spooning. Which he had no problem except for that male morning problem (MORNING WOOD). It was starting to get weird, when she woke up, and rolled away to her left to look at him. She smiled, and one of her tails started to snake its way through the bed to find his.

It was like a magnate for all of the tails. Naruto's three tails found all five of Sakura's and they started to wrap around each other. He smiled and slide over to give her a good morning kiss.

In the two days since it had been made known to the family, which they already knew. That they were together; the transformation was almost complete in the two. Sakura was completely covered in fur. Head, face, arms, chest, and leg had fur. Starting and fallowing her jaw line was a pure white strip. It went down her neck, and continued down her chest and in between her breasts. The white strip went across a third of breast from where they met, and continued on down to her nether region. The fur thas thickened around her sweet spot. The white strip ended about half way down the inside of her thighs. She felt so different, and so alive.

Her head and face where starting to change and the bone structure was changing; becoming more like a fox than a human.

It had been a surprise to everyone after her Taijutsu training and she had gone off to the shower. She had come back with five tails instead of one. His father thought that she would be completely changed by the end of today day, or by tomorrow morning.

She smiled after the kiss and nuzzled him on the side of the face. He closed his eyes, and nuzzled her back. It felt so right to do, and so weird at the same time. Usually they would just kiss. But Naruto put it out of his head.

'_I think the fox inside is starting to really come out._' He thought to himself. The kiss and nuzzling started to get intense. They were now having a tongue fight, and there hands were starting to explore. Sakura moaned from the pleasure of his hands passing over her body.

One of her tails unwrapped itself and snaked its way around his thigh. It wrapped four or five times before stopping and squeezing, him like a boa. It would tighten then lossen, tighten and loosen. Like it was massaging or hinting at something that this was starting to build up to.

His hand went down her tail that was wrapped around him. He stroked it. Sakura gasped form pleasure and moaned really loud. Naruto go the giant of a hint that she liked it. So he did it again. The result was the same, and even bigger. This time her tail quivered and it felt so good to the both of them.

His hormones and adrenaline started pumping into over drive, and he reached down and stroked her tail the opposite way, going against the flow of the fur. Sakura screamed from pleasure. Her hands which had been wrapped around him, tensed, and her head shot forward. She bite him in the small of his neck were his neck meet his shoulders. Her large canine fangs sank into his flesh. He grunted in pleasure, and when she released him, he stroked her tail again.

Her whole body tensed and when she relaxed she lost her grip and flopped back onto the bed. He was breathing hard. He could smell her, and she smelled Devine. Somehow during the kissing, wrestling, and everything else he was straddling her. She stared into his eyes.

* * *

><p>She was breathing so hard, it felt so good. Her adrenalin was raging. She could smell him and he smelt excited. It was starting to get to her.<p>

Suddenly Naruto got off her, and went to the door he locked it. There was an audible click.

She quickly got out of bed and went over to the closet. She opened it and found her medical pack. She dug through it. She pulled out three different herbs, and ate they. She worked them around in her mouth, and then swallowed it. She then went back to the bed and lay down.

He had been watching her, and waiting for her to join him. Then he was back on top of her.

* * *

><p>Kushina and Kili were talking with each other and heading to the dojo to do a little sparing.<p>

They had eaten breakfast together, and had wondered why Naruto and Sakura weren't there eating as well. They had agreed to a spar, because they couldn't agree to why they weren't there. It was also a good excuse to go by his new room to check to see it they were awake.

As they reached the third floor they started to down the hall to his room. About five feet away there was a loud and audible click from the lock on his door. They froze and stopped walking eyes going wide. They knew everyone could hear what was happening in the hall. But they were both left in shock, because they could neither hear, nor see what was happening in side.

"Mom, I think you just won the family beat…" Kili said. Kushin just nodded and the two walked on as though nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>As Naruto turned back from the door he saw Sakura, bent over in her closet. He turned his head so it was at a 90 degrees. He couldn't help but star at her. If his God-Father was watching him right now, he would be proud of the little pervert he had made.<p>

She straiten and put something into her mouth. He walked over to the bed, and waited for her. When she turned she wore a small smile. She got to the bed and sat in the center of it.

He started to crawl towards her. Then he reached her, and kissed her. He continued forward, and she slowly laid back down. He followed her, and made sure not to break the kiss. He straddled her, and then he broke away. He smiled at her, and gave her a look that said you aren't getting away from me.

His hands rubbed her soft fur. Again her tails wrapped around his, and one of them again wrapped around his thigh. '_I think I will have to get the mood going again…_' he thought to himself.

He barely brushed the fur on her tail on his thigh. He felt her shiver. He smiled an evil fox smile, and stroked her tail. She moaned and shuttered. '_One more and I should have it_' he thought. He put his hand on her tail, and she tensed up. 'I_s it really that good_' he thought. He moved his hand an inch against the flow of her fur, and she sat up, and wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her muscles tensed. He moved his hand slowly now along her tail, against the flow of her fur; and this time he didn't stopping. She spaced and screamed, and moaned. Finally when his hand stopped, she moaned again in pleasure, and flopped onto the bed.

* * *

><p>'<em>It felt so good…<em>' she thought. She needed more, wanted more.

She wiggled her hips, and one of his eyebrows rose. He got the hint loud and clear. His hands started to rub, and move over her body. He leaned in and nuzzled her, and then he moved down to her neck to where it meets the shoulders. He bit her.

It was a playful bite, but it felt weird to her. But it sent a thrill through her. She was really going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Sakura lay panting on her side on the bed. '<em>Oh Kami that felt so good…<em>' she thought to herself. Naruto was lying on his back with his eyes closed. He was breathing just as hard as she was. She had an arm lying across his chest. He was looked so happy. He was so handsome. She was finding it had not to star at him.

After a moment she got up and went to the bathroom. She did her business, and was washing her face in the sink, to cool off. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was gone, and in her place was that of a beautiful fox. She had Pink fur that matched her hair that was now short, and blended in with her fur. Her chin and nose had pushed out to form a muzzle.

She had black fox ears that sat on top of her head, and she had large emerald green eyes. They had been jade before the transformation, but it must have changed to give her a more beautiful appearance.

She was admiring her new face, when a pink tail moved behind her in the mirror. She caught the movement, and turned to look be hinder at her. she had eight tails, all pink with pure white tips.

'_The transformation is complete… I am now a Demon Fox completely changed from a human to something new._' She thought. Then the thought entered her mind.

**Start Flashback**

_As they started to leave, Kushina gasped and grabbed Minato. "You forgot to tell them the number one rule." she said with a little smile. Looking at the two she added, "You are not allowed to do anything sexual, ether by yourself or with each other. If you do you will speed up the transformation."_

_Naruto and Sakura looked away from her and from each other, blushes growing on their faces._

...

_Sakura and Kili walked into the dojo. Sakura was a little red in the Face, and Kili had an evil foxy grin splitting her fox face. _

_"Well, since I can't use any chakra or anything, maybe I can join you two, and learn about seals.' Sakura said giving a little smile. 'Anything to be around Naruto…' her Inner Sakura shouted. 'I have seen Naruto and Master Jiraiya use them before and I think that would be something important to know in Medical Jutsu." She finished._

**End Flashback**

'_With the Transformation complete, that means I can use jutsu again.'_ She formed a hand sign and Hengeher appearance. She now looked like her old human self.

She felt naked, and exposed. So she released the jutsu. "At least we can really start training now that we can use jutsu."She said out loud to herself. Then a fun thought entered her mind. She henge back into her old self. She puffed her hair, and she walked back out to find Naruto siting in the middle of the bed stroking one of his tails. His eyes were closed and he still wore the big smile. She smiled and watched him.

He too had completed changing. His mouth and nose had pushed out to form his muzzle. His bright yellow fox ears sat on his head. She thought he looked so good, and then she noticed all the tails. She did a quick count, and saw that there were 12 tails.

It didn't surprise her. Naruto was the Unpredictable Ninja of Konaha. He had always been strong, and this must have been another one of those things that would make him special. Not to mention that he was stronger than Sari the former Nine-Tail demon Fox. Then she thought about the legend of the Ten-Tailed Jubi.

She didn't want to think that way. She wasn't a demon, at least not like that. She wasn't going to think about that right now.

She quickly walked over to Naruto, and jumped onto him. She knocked him over to lie on his back. She was straddling him. He had been so wrapped up in stroking his tail, that he was caught completely off guard.

His eyes widened as he looked at her. She giggled, and his mouth fell open. "Sakura-chan, how did you… what happened? Why are you a human again?" she could hear the surprise, and panic in his voice. She giggled again, and released the jutsu changing her appearance back into her true fox form.

"The transformation is complete, and we can now use chakra again." She told him.

**Start Flashback**

_Minato laughed. "Well, I would love to start training you in the bloodlines, but until the transformation is complete, you won't be able to use chakra. Your body hasn't adapted to the demon chakra yet. So the training will have to wait. I can awaken one of the bloodlines, and tell you about them._

**End Flashback**

He was again surprised, and then his handsome fox face broke into an evil smile. He brought his hands together to form a hand sign. There was a poof of smoke to the right of them.

When the smoke cleared there stood a fox clone of Naruto. His smile dropped a little, and he leaned closer to her ear. "I have a special surprise treat for you…' he whispered. 'Are you ready for round two?" he asked. He pulled back and she saw that he and the clone wore identical evil fox smiles. She smiled back, and leaned down and nuzzled him, and then she kissed him. she did a hand sign, and preformed a simple jutsu. Then she nodded.

* * *

><p>Kushina was just sitting down for lunch when Naruto and Sakura came into the kitchen. They were holding hands, and they were completely transformed. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, and then she smiled.<p>

"So I take it you two had a good time this morning?" she stated. It sounded more like a question, but her face, and voice told them that she knew exactly what they had been doing.

The two were glade for the furry faces, because the fur hid their blushes. She smiled. She told them to sit and she got up to grab them a big helping of lunch. "I hope you two are well rested and ready to go today, because you are going to be training with me." She told them.

She turned around and saw a few tails waving behind the two. She was able to count eight on Sakura; which put her three tails above Kili, and at the same level of tails as her.

That had been expected. From the files they had gotten on the two. Sakura was going to be eight or nine. She might even be on the verge of her ninth tail.

She started to count Naruto's and gasped. He had 12 tails. '_Twelve!_' she thought. Only the Elder and high council have ever made it that high. There were a few warrior foxes that made it to twelve before they died on the field of battle or from old age. It took a life time of training to get what he had gotten naturally.

She could tell that her son wasn't going to be having an easy life for a while once the council learned of this.

She blinked as she realized that she had spaced out. Her son had started talking about training, and Sakura was talking about getting a job at the hospital.

She noticed that some of their tails had wrapped around each other, and her eyes widened even further.

Kushina brought the lunch over to the two, and they dug right in. "okay you two… you have to tell me the truth. You are in love, and you have marked each other?" she said.

Naruto face planted into the floor, and Sakura looked away. A smile breaking her beautiful fox face.

"Yes…" Sakura finally said.

"I don't know what this mark is, but we didn't mark each other." Her son said. His eyes were telling the truth, but Kushina knew better. The two didn't know what marking was, or even for the fact the two had marked each other as their Mate.

Her sighed, and leaned back onto the chair. She called out "Vince!"

Naruto and Sakura looked at her in confusion. Suddenly the floor rippled and a Sentinel rose up out of the floor. Kushina looked at it, and told it to go get her a piece of paper, and a pen. It gave a small nod, turned and walked out the door.

Five minutes later it came back and gave her what she wanted. Kushina got up and went over to the counter. She was writing on the paper, and the pen was quickly flying over the paper.

She turned to the Sentinel and gave it the paper. "Take this to Minato…" she said in a commanding voice. The Sentinel bowed to her, straitened, turned and left the room. They heard a door open, and close.

* * *

><p>Minato was in the middle of his lesson when his Sentinel seal light up. He looked at it, and then focused a little chakra in to the seal.<p>

The wall next to him rippled like water and the Sentinel stepped out of the wall. The class room erupted into chaos. Half the room started to run to the back of the room scared shitless. Half of that group was screaming that it was going to kill them all.

The other half of the room was yelling awesome, and one walked up to it to look closer. Minato walked over to the Sentinel and it handed him a letter. The wall stopped rippling, as has stopped focusing chakra into the seal.

He read the letter. He kept his face blank, but his mind was racing. He flipped the paper over took out a pencil, and wrote a quick letter back.

He gave it to the Sentinel and told it to return home.

He told the class to sit, and he explained what the Sentinel was and how he had gotten there. Order was then restored, and he continued on with his lesson.

* * *

><p>They were just finishing lunch when a door opened and they heard the Sentinel coming. When the Sentinel came in Kushina stood and took the paper it handed to her. "Thank you Vince" she said. The Sentinel or 'Vince' bowed and walk into a wall to disappear.<p>

"Hey mom, why did you call that Sentinel 'Vince'?" Naruto asked.

Kushina looked at them, and said, "That is the name of that Sentinel. It is the only one that does house work, runs erands, and runs messages like you just saw."

She then stood and started to clean. Sakura got up, and started to help. Naruto was the next to get up and help. He started putting the dishes away, while Sakura dried, and Kushina washed.

The dirty deed was done fast, and the three started to leave the kitchen. Naruto started to go down the stairs when his mother started to go up the stairs. Sakura just fallowed and Naruto climbed back up, and fallowed last.

At the top, Kushina throw open two double doors, and walked into the room. "Today's training will be done in here, The Namikaze Library." She told them holding her hands out wide, like she was waiting for a hug from someone.

The Library was big. Three walls were covered in book shelves, and the shelves ran from floor to ceiling. There was a table with some chairs, and a large fire place. The back wall, had large windows that showed the beautiful back yard.

The three of them went over to a big pile of pillows. They divided the pillows between the three of them, and got comfortable.

"Today you are going to learn about the Fox Clan. The history and the proper educate to live here. You are also going to learn about the other Demon clans, and most importantly why humans are able to become demons.' She told them.

'To start off this off there are fifteen Demon Clans. And they are all separated into five key families.

The first key family is the Canine Family, which member clans are moi, the Fox Clan, the Wolf Clan, and the Thylacine Clan (See bottom auther notes to learn more about Thylacine).

The canine clans are independent of each other, but have a strong bond between the three to from a strong family. We are friends, we trade, and we help each other. If another demon clan were to attack one of the Canine Clans, it would be the same as attacking the other two as well or at the same time.

There are four councils in the family. There is a Wolf, a Fox, and a Thylacin council. Each clan has a council. The last council is called the high council, which is made up of nine members. Three members from each clan family make the high council. The high council governs the family, but the clan councils govern the Clans.

The next family is the Felin Family. There is the Lion Clan, the Panther Clan, and the Puma (Mountain Lion). They are a united Family. Yes, they are three different Clans but the all come from the feline blood line.

The next is the Beast Family. The beast family is made up of the Horse Clan, the Ape Clan, and the Bear clan. Their government is the same as ours; however they work much better together than we do.

The next family is the Avions. They are the fighters of the demon world. They don't have clan break downs. They are one big clan. There are three social statuses in their clan. The power houses, the wise ones, and the flashy colors. Their government is weird.

They elect a leader, and he leads for life. If he or she has children they are the most likely to be elected. So you can say that it stays in the family, but their children can be a different race or species of bird. So an eagle cold had a parrot for a son or a daughter.

The last family is by far the worst. It is the Reptile Family. They are a hatted enemy of the Canine family. I will explain that in a minute.

The family is made up of the Snake Clan, the Lizard Clan and the Turtle Clan. They are all separate clans, and don't work together. They do have a council, but that is to work out problems between the three, nothing else." His mother said. Naruto was captivated and was trying his hardest to understand and retain all the information.

Sakura was just soaking it all up.

Kushina stood and moved over to the window. "The reason the Canine Family and the Reptile Family are on such bad terms is directly tied to why Humans are becoming Demon Canines, and the reason behind some of the Biju." She told them. Her voice sounded hurt but strong. They could hear her clearly with their fox hearing.

She didn't turn from the window. "the Reptiles became jealous, and power hungry. They thought that the Canines were the cause of their troubles, and that they were hiding power, and secrets that could make them stronger.

Over a 80 million years ago. They attacked the wolf clan first. Many died, but the wolf's are very strong, and fought back, and drove them from their lands. Like I told you… attack one of the Canine Clan you attack them all.

The Family marched against the Snake and Lizard clans. The war was long and hard. Over 50 years of fighting. The Canines had found a way to re-produce faster and accelerate the growth of the kits, and pups. The acceleration of kits and pups could be fully grown in two months. The army was comprised of all Nine-Tail chakra leveled Canines.

However, the lizards over the years came up with a way to counter this fast re-production. The made a jutsu that released a powerful gas. Anyone that breathed the gases would become sterile…" she said. They could hear her voice brake. She made the motion of whipping tears away.

Naruto stood and went over to her. He went to her side, and hugged her. he hugged him back.

Sakura in the mine time was thinking very fast. She was starting to see where sure ten things were heading, and what the results would be. She stood and walked over to the window. It was a beautiful scene. The trees were swaying in the breeze, and birds were flying everywhere. It was like they were dancing.

"So as I was saying…' she began, and Naruto and Sakura returned to their pile of pillows. Only they combined their piles and sat together in each other's arms. They were pretty much going to cuddle during the rest of the lesson. Kushina smiled at them before continuing on.

'The Lizards selected sacrifices, and trained them in Senjutsu (See bottom author notes for more…). They Henge them and sent them in to canine lands. While the rest of the armies retreated and remained behind. They made a small army to attack some home land areas, to draw the canine army home. Then they used the 'Sterile Jutsu'. They all did it at the same time.

The effects took hold, and began to work instantly. They didn't poison the gases because they need some of them alive to tell they were all the power was.

It was a devastating blow to the Canine Family. Everyone that breathed the gas became sterile. Re-production organs failed and desolved. They were completely gone. There was no cure, no way to fix an organ that wasn't there.

The lizards and snakes were blown to pieces. There was nothing left of them. two hours later after the gas became useless, and it disappeared on the winds. The next day the canines saw a huge change. Their power had multiplied. It wasn't at the same level. Average Fox Demons had at average of three tails. Now the average was five to six tails. The elite warriors that had nine tails now had eleven. The elders that had ten to begin with now had fourteen tails.

The wolf became bigger, and much, much stronger; and the Thylacine became more powerful and smarter.

After a week the Lizards and Snakes marched to our home lands, and were decimated. Every snake and lizard that had marched there, died there. Not one returned home, and their families never heard from them again.

With the army dead, and their number greatly reduced, they called for peace. It was that turtle that came in had helped with the treaty and helped to make peace. However, the damage to the canine clan was already done, and the cure had been destroyed, along with its research. The rest of the gas and research was destroyed, and the makers killed. It was agreed that both sides would never use that kind of weapon again.

This left a problem for the Family. We could no longer have pup, or kits. So we would eventually die off all together. The first to go were the great warriors. Their accelerated growth continued and after fifty years they died.

There were kits born however after the gas. They had been in the womb before and after the gas. Yes the parents, siblings, and everyone was sterile. But the new born kits and pups were tested and they could have children. They didn't use any jutsu on them or change them.

Out of all the pregnant female Canines only 30 were born and lived. They saw the warriors die.

80 million years passed.

Then a fox was using jutsu to travel. He wanted a quicker way to move from one place to another. He created a portal to our world, to the elemental nations. Only there weren't any elemental nations there at that time. Just a bunch of human's living short lives and fighting. They didn't know about chakra, and they didn't know about demons.

The fox stole or kidnapped a human and took it home to show others. They learned that it was a new life form and that it was changing and growing. It was evolving right before them.

They stated to use that jutsu to travel to the world to study this Humans better. After decades of research; they learned that if the human had and could use chakra. They could seal themselves into the body, and have a new body reborn to them.

The kidnapped a baby boy, and its mother, and brought him her to the demon village. They trained the boy to use jutsu. Once they deemed him worth to go. The sent him back with a mission. That mission was to teach others to use chakra. He became known as…"; "The Sage of the Six Paths" Naruto blurted out. She smiled at her son, and said "correct."

Sakura turned her head nuzzled Naruto and told him to be quiet. Kushina was wide eye. These two were defiantly serious about their new relationship. She would have to talk to them about this as soon as Minato got home.

"A couple hundred years passed, and once the so called "humans"…' she said giggling like it was a joke between them all. 'Could use chakra, the demons kidnapped a girl and a baby boy. This was the moment of truth. If this worked, the canine family would be saved. A brave fox volunteered. He was sealed into the girl. She died in minutes after the sealing was done. The fox also had been killed.

The next to volunteer was a Thylacine. She came to the baby and was sealed. The baby lived for a month and the Thylacine died. But they learned from it. They had been able to contact the Thylacine while sealed. They had entered the babies mind and talked to her.

They learned that the seal used, well, relied on the human's chakra. So they needed to feed the chakra.

The next Wolf that was sealed was sealed into a baby girl.

After a month, they entered the mind, and talked to the wolf. She told them that everything was fine, and that if she feed the seal her demon chakra, then the human would continue to live.

They kept the girl. For years they raised her as one of the Canines. When she was about 18 the seal broke, and the wolf was released. No one had been expecting that. The seal had been made to seal a Canine into a human body, and remake the demon body that could bear children.

The jutsu to make the seal was what killed the humans, and it was the demon chakra that kept the seal from killing the human by draining them of all chakra and life. Once the new bode was made the seal would break, and the jutsu would end. The demon canine would be set free, and the two would go their separate ways.

They tested the Wolf, and it was a new body. The same one that was sealed, but the organ to re-produce was there and remade. He could bear children.

Every 18 to 24 years; 20 Canine demons are sent to our world to be sealed into a hoist baby. It didn't matter the gender so long as the hoist could live and survive long enough to complete the jutsu.

The girl remained among the demons, because that was how she had grown up. Then one day there was accident that gave the girl a fatal wound. She was loved be the Canine people, and they wanted to save her.

The doctor that was helping her knew how to save her. He used a time freeze jutsu to pump his chakra into her to heal her wounds. After three hours of feeding her his chakra he died from chakra exaction. He had used every drop of chakra and life energy to do the time freeze jutsu, and pump of full of chakra to heal her.

He had been a fox, and when she opened her eyes she was health and she had changed. Her eyes had become slit's. She was studied, and after two days she had changed into a Demon Fox. It had been a miracle, and a dream come true for the girl.

More humans were taken and experimented upon to learn how the girl had been changed. They learned after another accident. The pumped chakra into him to heal him, and a week later he had changed into a Demon Wolf.

They took the other human that they had been trying to change, and pumped her full of chakra. Her change was a lot like yours. Her human chakra started to fight the Demon chakra.

It had never occurred to them that the humans weren't demons. And that they had the same chakra. They also learned from the three turned humans that they could have kits and pups.

So it was said that the canines that left to be sealed, could bring the human back and change them if they wanted. They could even take their hoist as a mate. Some people that hoisted where rewarded with demon life because of the good deeds." She stopped and looked at the clock. "That is all we are going to be learning for today" she told them.

She told them that they could go or stay or do whatever. She left and they stayed there.

Naruto was extremely comfortable, and he liked sitting there with Sakura in his arms. She was thinking the same thing. They eventually fell asleep there on the pillows in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>It was really late when Minato finally got home. Kili was there lying on the white carpet, with her four tails fanned out behind her. She was reading his favorite book. 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi - By: Jiraiya'<p>

He walked by her, his tail swatting her in the face. She started to yell, and get mad. He just laughed at her. In the kitchen he found dinner busy in preparation. She heard him come in. she tuned to look at him.

She was so beautiful, and she had a big foxy smile on her face. He nuzzled the side of her face, and she returned it. She called for Vince and told him to continue with the making dinner.

Vince knew thousands of recipes. He knew through the quick mental link what she was making and knew exactly where she had left off, and picked right up in making dinner.

"So where are they?" he asked her.

"They are in the library asleep. They learned a lot today, and I thought they could use a break after all the information I gave them. However they will learn everything they need to know tomorrow." She whispered to him.

They went together to the library. Only Sakura was asleep and their son was watching the sun set through the large back window.

As the concerned parents drew nearer to the two, Sakura woke up, and looked at them. Naruto didn't even look at them. He was completely lost in his own thoughts.

Sakura called his name a few times before he came too. They got up, and moved over to the table. There were four chairs. They all sat.

"We need to talk you guys. We know what you did this morning, and we don't care. We are actually really happy for the two of you. we want you to be happy. However you should have waited. You don't know all the rules of this new life. it's not like the human life you use to live. You can't love someone and then just walk away." He said.

He looked to Kushina for some lady back up.

"You two need to know right now the problem you two have put your selves into. You see there is what is called the mark. It is the mark of the mate. When you choose a mate you mark them. This mark is like a marriage, or a wedding ring. Once marked you are mates.

When you choose a mate, you have to go to an elder to get permission to be mates. If he approves then you mark each other by biting them on the neck right here.' She pointed to the spot where her neck and shoulders met. 'The mark is like a stamp of property. For Naruto, Sakura, it means he is yours and no one else can have him. Naruto it is the same for Sakura as for you." she told them looking at both of them in turn.

"Not only is the mark or the mates, it links you two together. In marriage you become one, well that is what the Mates Mark is, it literally links the two of you together. Everything that Naruto has is now Sakura's, and everything she has is his.

Even the Blood lines are shared." Minato Stated. Nartuo realized what exactly that meant. Sakura didn't get it. She understood the part on marriage statues, and that was fine, but nothing else.

Kushina then explained their blood line to sakura. "That Mark shares everything you have to offer the other. So in short, Sakura you know have our two blood lines and Naruto has yours." She told her.

Neither of the two really heard her last part about Sakura's blood line.

"Now I need to know now…' Minato said taking on the air of Hokage. They could feel the power he held, and commanded. 'Tell me if you marked each other?"

They both said yes.

He looked at his mate, and she smiled. "Well then we need to get an elder over her ASAP!

You are going to tell him that the two of you were engaged before the semi death and transformation; and that you were going to announce it when you returned to the village after catching Sasuke.

I have a good friend that is an elder, and likes me. So I don't think the two of you will have a problem." He said giving them a big goofy smile. It was so much like Naruto that Sakura looked between the two.

"Now, we have a few rules that you two will need to fallow. If you two want to have sex, lock your door. Oh by the way, I heard you lock the door this morning as me and Kili went to the dojo.' She said winking at the two. Naruto slammed his head onto the table. Everyone laughed, and what he sat up he mumbled, "I have already had the sex talk once before I don't think I need it again…"

Again everyone laughed. 'Sakura do you know the 'Cover Warding Seduction' Jutsu?' she asked. "Yes, I know that one. It was a basic jutsu every girl learns that wants to be a Kunoichi Ninja. It is required to know; because a few Kunoichi were captured and raped. One of the three didn't know it. She ended up later killing herself because of the trauma, and how the baby inside of her reminded her of the man that did it to her. They were able to save the baby but not the mother." Sakura said looking down.

'I never heard of that, so it must have happened after were changed. Anyway, as long as you know that, then I'm happy. I want grand Kits, but not right now." She laughed. Sakura started to giggle.

They looked at Naruto, and Minato. They were both confused, and they were easily read that they were trying to figure out what they two women had said and were talking about.

"No, sex, or doing sexual things out side of your room. I don't want to see you two do it, and you don't want to see us doing that in the kitchen. So don't do it. Next, Naruto remember you have a little sister in the house, and you need to be an example. Other than that don't have too much fun." He said with another goofy grin.

* * *

><p>Naruto was so embarrassed that they were getting this talk that it really hurt his head. Then a thought passed his mind. "Hey can you teach us how you do that one tail merger thing, and how you change into your old human form?" he asked.<p>

His Mom and Dad just stared at him then laughed. Out of all the things we could teach you be for dinner. You want to know that." Kushina said while laughing.

Hey don't get me wrong I want to slow down time, and use my Chakra Chain, but would like to know that. It is really hard to walk around with 12 tails. They have a mind of their own' he said smiling and looking at Sakura. He could tell she was blushing. After all it had been her tail that had driven crazy horny. 'I just don't want to walk around afraid of knocking something over and breaking it." He told them shrugging his shoulders.

So for the next thirty minutes, he and Sakura learned ho to change into their old human self, 'with' clothing on, and change back. They also now had one tail each. That had been super easy to learn.

Once that was mastered, Kili came up about five minutes later to tell them all that Vince had finished dinner and that the dinner was served and going to get cold.

Naruto's stomach growled, and everyone laughed and went to dinner. The main top was the new news about Naurto and Sakura together and completely changed.

* * *

><p>Over the next two days, they trained with Kushina on the Fox Clan System. She told them how the money worked, where to go and what to do if you needed something specific. She told them things that were offensive and how to complement other foxes. There was one rule that they were to fallow at all times. It didn't matter if the Fox was dying on the street or was or had been the best friend for over 10 million years. You never touched a Fox Demon's tail. it was the most offensive thing. There were many reasons why; like it was highly sensitive, which they both already new.<p>

A fox's tail was his or her prized possession. It was a greater honor to help someone save their tail then it was to die for your village. Naruto argued about it until his mother had restrained him, and explained it to him in a way that they could understand. They learned history, and about the economy, and the politics.

After the second day of this they started on the Canine Family workings, and the works.

Minato had told them that he had gotten his friend to agree to come see the kids, and that if he could they would be official Mates.

Kili in this whole time had learned the Sakura was Eight-Tailed, and that her brother had Twelve-Tail's.

And like all sisters and brothers she couldn't keep it to herself. The word leaked that there was a 20 year old fox that had 12 tails. Kushina and Minato told them that they could leave, and be openly recognized once the elder saw them and they were mates.

The council knew of Naruto and Sakura, and that they were changing. They just didn't know that the two had finished changing.

* * *

><p>The day the elder arrived none of the pack had been ready for him to come. He had yellow-golden fur. His name was Icoya Edirp… he was a fox that had 11 tails, and he had them fanned out to show off.<p>

"Minato it is so good to see you again. I hope that I am not interrupting your pack?" Icoya said with a scratchy voice, that was deep.

Minato bowed to him, and the Pack fallowed suit. "It is good to have you here in our home." He told the elder.

Icoya smiled at him, and looked around. "I would have come sooner if I could. But the council has been in an up roar over these rumors that there is a fox so young with 12 tails. They have been looking high and low."

It was then that Kili laughed. Icoya turned to look at her. "Ah Kili, it is so good to see you. My how you have grown, what tail are you now? Five or six tails? Tell me child what do you know of this rumor?"

Kili smiled at the compliment, and giggled when she said, "I am four… on the verge of a fifth tail." She looked at her father and he gave her a look that said no. "I do know about the rumors, and I could help a little. But right now it is not my place to say anything." She looked at the floor as she bowed.

Icoya nodded his head, and looked to Minato. "Maybe we could talk after our business." He said. Naruto was sweating bullets. He knew that he would be wanted for leader ship, or some other job that he really didn't want.

"If you would please join us in the library, we can conduct our business there." His father said. Kushina then said to Icoya to fallow her. He did so. The pack fallowed after. They had sent Vince to arrange the throw pillows so that Icoya could be comfortable, and to give him the respect that he deserved.

Icoya took the small pile of pillows in front of the fire place. Minato sat to his right, and Kushin to Icoyas left.

Kili had taken a pile of pillows off to one side. She wasn't sitting in a very respectful way, but she comfortable and she wasn't the one Icoya was here for.

Naruto and Sakura remained standing. Naruto on the right facing them, and Sakura stood to the left. Icoya motioned for them to sit. Kili was very impressed, no doubt tanks to her dad slowing down time, and giving them a quick run through and some training.

"so tell me why do you two want to be mates…" Icoya said. he wasn't going to beat around the bush.

Naruto was the one to speak. It was a male demonic thing that the Fox clan had. But it was no were as bad as the Wolfs, or the Thylacines. "We got engaged… or became Mates-in-wait just before our last mission. The plan was to go to our Hokage to receive permission and get that paper work field out. Then it was going to be announced. We were going to hold the wedding in three weeks so that our friends and family could come.

However the mission didn't go to plan and we failed. We lay there dying, when Sori, was released and she saved us." He told Icoya.

"I know you about the mission and I know that you have just recently been changed. My question is do you truly love each other?" the old fox asked.

"Yes!" They said together. He reacted over and took her hand. Minato smiled at them. Icoya was happy that they were being honest. When they had taken each other's hand, Unbeknownst to them their tails moved together, and wrapped twice.

He smiled at them. '_What a sight to see… true love._' He thought to himself. "I approve of this arrangement. I will tell the council that you have been approved, and we will get that paper work done. You can sign it latter.

Just out of curiosity, how many tails do you each have?" he asked them. No one on the council knew yet. So while he was there he might as well get that information to the council as well.

He noticed them look to Minato for what they should do. He also turned to look at Minato. Minato had a small smile and he gave a nodded of his head. Icoya looked back at the two.

Naruto looked to Sakura and motioned for her to be first. She stood, and took one step forward. "I changed I was trained to be a medical ninja, and I have eight tails." She told the elder member of the council. Her one pink tail began to split, and in seconds eight beautiful pink tails were behind her, fanned out and standing to show each.

Icoya studied her for a minute, and then gave a nod his head. Her tails merged into one, and she sat back down.

Naruto stood, and smiled. "I was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox,Tte hoist for the Demon Fox Sari. I am the one the council has been looking for. I have 12 tails." He said. His one tail stood strait up, and split into 12 identical tails. They fanned out behind him so that they could be seen and counted.

Icoya was wide eyed, and his mouth was opening and closing. No sound came out. This continues for two minutes, before he closed his mouth and studied him. Everyone there was watching the old fox. To see what he was going to say.

"Ah Kili, so you were the one that started that rumor, and I find that it is a true rumor. Now I know why you said you knew something that could help.' He looked at the girl, who had changed her position to see her brothers tails better. 'Minato, I mush congratulate you for having such a strong son. I expect great things to come from him."

"Thank you Icoya… I am so very proud of him. Will you be staying for dinner?" Minato asked.

"I would love to join you, and I thank you for your great hospitality. But I must take my leave. I have other arrangements that I must attend to." Icoya said now standing. The rest of the pack stood with him. They showed him out. And then they started to celebrate.

* * *

><p>Once outside, Icoya walked quickly to the Jade hall.<p>

The Jade Hall wasn't really made out of Jade. It had been the name of the Fox that had carved the building out of the side of the mountain face.

There were great stone statues carved into the sides. And there was a few foxes walking on the steps. Icoya was moving so fast that many of the foxes were moving out of his way, and staring at him.

He walked through the many halls, and the winding corridors. He reached the double doors the council, and two foxes stepped into his way to block his passage.

"I'm sorry, elder Icoya. The meeting has already started. We cannot allowed anyone to enter the meeting now." A brown fox said. A hand raised to stop him.

"The information I carry is important to that meeting, or would you like to explain to the council why you kept me out here. This information is vital to the council member." He told them.

They looked to each other, and then stepped aside for him. He walked up to the doors and talked throw them. The graurds then closed the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing? You are not allowed to come in here after the meeting has already started. You know the rules Icoya. Explain why you through the rules out the window?" one of the council members said.

Icoya walked to the center of the room were a small stand was. He didn't look around the camber at all the Elders that were there to be witnesses. "I have information on the Namikaza Pack and the newest members of our clan. Also I have found the young fox that has 12 tails." He said looking at the head council member.

There was muttering around the room and a few of the council members sat forward to hear better. The head council member looked around and called for silence.

Anerr Brightbane, the head council member stood and step forward. All eyes fell on him. "I move to hear what Icoya has to say. Will any of the council members second this motion?" A fox two seats away stood and second the vote. "The motion passes, please speak Icoya and give your information to the council for review, to think, and to discuss." Anerr said.

* * *

><p><strong>Auther notes:<strong>

Thylacine – the Thylacine is an extinct animal. This is a wiki page to tell you more: .org/wiki/Thylacine here is a video: .com/watch?v=6vqCCI1ZF7o

Senjutsu – this is the study of, and control of nature chakra. If mastered, this makes it so you can go into sage mode. like Naruto in the anima and manga… here is a web site that you can learn more form: .com/wiki/Senjutsu


	7. The Assembly

**Quick Authors Notes**- This is a little learning process for me, and I will try to do better in my writing. If you are confused about anything, please send me a PM, and I will get back you on it. Feel free to give an open review, nothing too harsh. Give suggestions, make comments, or tell me your thoughts. It helps me write a better story, and I like to hear what you have to say. If you like the story, tell me. If you don't, you can tell me, and stop reading. Either way you want it, it doesn't matter… Please enjoy and review at the end. I hope to hear from you in the reviews.

Chapter 7: The Assembly

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it.

I own the story. wilkins75 owns the idea for the Demons and the other ideas I got from him. I got permission also from wilkins75 to use some of his other ideas.

It had been two weeks since Icoya had approved to be mates. The papers had come, and been sign and sent back. They had gone out into the village, and had had a good time.

They're relation had gown and was even stronger.

Naruto had been training like crazy. He could now slow down time for ten minutes, which was the equivalent of ten hours. He would spend the morning studying seals. After lunch he would start his Bloodline and try to push the jutsu as long as he could.

To push himself he would practice mastering his chakra chains. That would go for two to three hours, and then he would call a Sentinel to train with. They would practice Taijutsu up to four hours. Then he would do physical training for an hour or two. The rest of the time he would spend in the library. He would make ten Shadow Clones and give each a list of books and scrolls to read. They would read as much as they could be for he started running low on chakra. He would then release the jutsu.

He would then spend the rest of the day with Sakura. On the days that Kili would have off, she would train with him using his Bloodline. She was only able to slow time down for five minutes. But her time was slowed to 20 minutes. After that she would be spent and would be completely useless. She then would need to rest and sleep the rest of the day.

Naruto had just finished training, when his father entered the dojo.

"Hey Naruto, you are going to be free today. The council has asked that you come with me to the General Assemble today." He said.

The General Assemble was a meeting with the council, and the head of the packs. There were over 157 packs in the Fox Clan. Each head would bring their sons, or heirs to the pack. The heir to the pack was recognized as the second seat in the pack.

"Yes I am still free. I can come with you." he told Dad.

"Good, we leave in an hour. So go ahead and go get ready. Grab a bite to eat and be ready for a good two maybe three hour meeting.

Naruto nodded, and went to his room. Sakura was still asleep. He crawled onto the bed and over to her. She stirred, and opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled at him. He leaned closer to him, and kissed her.

She nuzzled him. He went to the shower and washed up. He was joined by Sakura after a minute or two. He let her know what he was going to be doing and she gave him a kiss before he got out of the shower. Once out of the shower he dropped onto all fours and shook himself dry.

If there was one thing he loved about being a fox was that there was no need for clothing, because of the fur, and there was no need for a towel. They dried off like a dog. Then their fur would naturally fall into place. He didn't have to comb it.

He when to the kitchen grabbed fast breakfast and went to meet his Dad our front of the den.

Naruto was out before his Dad. He waited a grand total of five minutes before he came out. Together they went to the Jade hall. When they reached the hall Minato lead then to a desk were a Vixen was working. She looked at the two, and Minato gave their names.

"Very good…you are about ten minutes early for the council meeting with you two. Please proceed and go to the council chamber." She said to them, and then went back to work.

Naruto thanked her as they left. "Hey Dad, I thought we were going to the General Assembly? That meeting held in the Grand Hall… Why are we going to the council chamber?" he asked.

"Simple son… The council wants to speak with you. Don't ask 'what about' because I have no idea as well." Minato told him.

They Flash stepped to the council doors, and surprised the guards. "We are here for a meeting with the council. You can tell them that Minato, and Naruto Namikaza is here to see them." Minato told the two.

One of the guards turned and knocked. He opened the door and poked his fox head in. He pulled it out, and said they could proceed. The two guards opened the double doors to admit them, and then closed the doors behind them.

The council was seated in a semi oval. There were nine council members, with the head council member in the middle. They walked to the middle of the room and bowed.

The council members inclined their heads. "Minato Namikaza, and Naruto Namikaza, you two have been summoned to this meeting to talk about a proposition. You are free to decline or accept it," said one of the Council Members who stood up. He had a brownish blue fur, and ten tails.

"Naruto, it has come to our attention that you have 12 tails. Please present yourself," said the same fox.

He looked at the head council member and stepped forward. His tail went vertical, and like a peacock his single tail split into12 tails that were fanned out. There were a few gasps, and the head member nodded. He then stood and walked forward.

He had silver fur, and he had 12 tails. Anerr studied him, and then said, "Naruto, one of our Council Members is going to be retiring today. Because this council is still sterile we have no one to take our places. Our kits that still live have refused to take up the duty. So this council has decided to select new packs to take our place on the council. We would like to offer you a spot on the council."

Naruto heard an intake of breath behind him. He knew that his father was shocked.

Naruto thought for a moment then gave his response. "If you don't mind I would like to talk with my father for council, If you would allow me to pre-from a silencing jutsu." He said. Anerr gave a nod of his head and went back to his seat.

Naruto turned his back to the council and walked with his father to the far wall. He performed a quick silencing jutsu, and they turned away from them so their lips couldn't be read. "This is most interesting.' His father said. 'They must have thought hard on this topic, before offering this to you. In all honesty, I think you should go for it.

It pays well and the money would help us pay for the live coast, and you could have your own money to spend. It would also raise our packs social standing. I say go for it, but ultimately the choice is up to you." he finished.

Naruto took his counseling into consideration before nodding. I have made up my mind. His father nodded, and the two turned and started back to the center of the room. Naruto released the jutsu, and took an extra step after his father stopped.

The council fell silent and looked at him. "I have thought about the offer and I will accept the offer." He said, a big smile breaking his yellow face.

The council nodded and told them that he would start training tomorrow, and be announced in the General Assembly today.

"As well as being on the council, you will become a pack leader," Anerr told him.

He bowed and they told him he could leave to go get his seat for the next meeting.

Naruto walked by his father. They walked in silence. It wasn't until they reached the main lobby that they spoke. "How do you thing the Assembly will take the news, Dad?"

They turned left and went down a long hall. "I don't really know. I couldn't tell you. The fact that the Council has decided to add new packs to the council, if that's not bad enough, we are the first.

There will be talk, and plans made to win the vote of the council. The biggest problem is going to be the resentment towards us," he said.

Naruto thought about that. "I will have to take that into consideration. I will remember that when I get onto the council."

They again walked in silence. When they finally reached the Grand Hall, they found the mostly everyone was there. The Hall was big. It was made into a half circle. There were about a dozen rows and four sets of stair that lead down to the ground floor. Each row could hold about 14 packs. There would be a blanket or mate that would be draped over the top of the raised stone. They had the Pack crest on them. Naruto could see their place, and that it was in the fifth row and very close to the end of the row.

The made their way to their packs place. He noticed as they waked to their place a few foxes starring, and a few shot dirty looks. Two foxes that were talking stopped and watched them pass. Naruto heard them start talking about them. When they got to their place he saw that there were two stone blocks carved that merged with the floor. Minato sat on one and he followed suit.

He started to move and squirm to make himself comfortable. He then let slip out loud, "These chairs are horrible."

His father laughed at him. "Their not meant to be comfortable. It makes sure that we don't fall asleep."

Naruto grunted showing his hate of the seats. He looked around and saw that there was a balcony that ran around the room. There were foxes sitting up there waiting to see the meeting.

He noticed that there were foxes with two tails, and all the way to eight tails sitting up there. As he was looking he saw a white fox with red tipped tails. She had four tails and she was sitting with a group of foxes that all had four tails. They made eye contact and she waved. He gave a nod of his head.

A navy blue fox was looking at her. He must have said something, because she looked to him. Then the fox then looked at him. It was then that the council walked in and the foxes stood in the hall stood. The council walked to a raised platform that had a heavily furnished table. He noticed that even their chairs were made of stone. The table and chairs were arranged in a half oval circle. When they has seated themselves, and when Anerr sat the hall fallowed suit.

One Member stood, it was the same fox that Brown-blue fox with ten tails that had first spoken to them in their meeting. "This General Assembly meeting has now begun. As our first business, the Head Council Member, Anerr Brightbane will address use." The fox said. he sat down.

Naruto could hear them quite clearly, in the giant hall.

Anerr stood and looked around the hall. "As you all know this council has held the power, and ran the Fox Clan fox Millions of years. All of the current members were there when the sterile gas was introduced. We and our kits became sterile.

It has been brought to our attention that we have grown old and it is getting closer for our retirement. As tradition the kit of the Council Member is to take up the position after us. After talking with all our kits, they have all denied us and refused to take the position.'

There was a small murmur that ran around the room. It died as quickly as it started.

'We as a Council have decided that new packs will be made Council Member Packs. We as a council will select the Pack that will join, and the member of the pack the will serve.

Over the next few years, we will pick, and bring them in to the council." He said.

There was talking that broke out. For a minute or two, there was constant talking. It was then that Anerr looked to a large pink Fox on the council, and the fox stood and yelled out for order. His voice was deep, and filled with power. The entire fox's assembly stopped talking and fell silent. The fox then nodded to Anerr and sat.

"Thank you Shiku… As for our next business we extend a hand of welcome and friendship, to our newest members of the clan, and the Namikaze pack. We welcome Naruto and his Mate Sakura Namikaze. We look forward to your serves to the Fox Clan.

As for our next business, Council Member, Wersi Strongfire, has decided to retire early. As was said before, none of the Council Members have any Kits that are willing to take our seats. We thank him for his long service.

This brings use to our next topic which is tied to this subject.

The Council has picked a new clan to become the first new Council Member Clan.'

As soon as he said this, the hall exploded into talk. All order was lost, as foxes started to talk and other clans and yell back and forth. Suddenly everything stopped and they all froze.

Naruto looked around and notice this. He looked to his father and saw that he had a hand on Naruto and he was looking at him. "Naruto, when you are announced they will want you to stand, and be recognized.

Remember what I told you. It is tradition for a new council member show his strength, and power. It will get you support and help others to accept this change and choice. Now get ready, we are going to start back up." he said.

Naruto gave a nod, and prepared himself. There was a burst of sound and everyone was moving again. This continued for five minutes. He could see Shiku yelling for order. No one could hear him.

Shiku brought one had up and pointed his index finger and thumb toward the ceiling. Naruto looked at the other Council Members had hands over their ears. He warned his father, and they had enough time to cover their ears as well.

There was a loud 'BANG' and the sound of thunder echoed around the hall. Talk stopped instantaneously, and they all had hands over the sensitive ears.

When the echo stopped people looked to the council, and removed their hands from their ears. "There will be order in this meeting…" Shikyu yelled out, killer intent washing out over the Hall.

With order retuned, Anerr continued. 'As I was saying, a new pack has been picked. After talking with the person in question, the council has voted and agreed that the Namikaze Pack will be raised to a Council Pack. He has agreed to the offer of the seat, and the newest member of the Council is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze who has 12 tails.' He said.

There was dead silence as everyone took in the announcement. Everyone turned to look at him. He stood and fanned out his 12 bright yellow-white tipped tails. He kept his face blank and when Anerr nodded to him, and he sat, his tails merging to a single tail.

'We welcome him to the council, and look forward to what he has to offer the fox clan in his service as a Council Member." Anerr then looked to the fox with the brown-blue fur.

Kili was wide eyed and in shock. She could swear that she was having a heart attack. Everyone was staring at her brother. She looked at her team, and found them staring at her. "What?" She whispered.

Zed rolled his eyes and whispered back, "Why didn't you tell us you had a brother with 12 tails?"

"It slipped my mind… That and I was forbidden to tell." She shot back a little sheepishly to him.

The announcements of the meeting were out before the meeting and spreading rumors like wild fire.

Kushina heard from a shop owner, and she bought extra food and ingredients. She was going to cook extra, and they were going to celebrate for the new standing of their pack, and Naruto's new position as Council Member. It surprised her that her mate was the father and pack head of a council member, and her son now had more power than his father.

She smiled at the thought then she thought about Sakura. She slowed down time around her and flashed stepped home. She released her hold on time, and stepped through the door. '_You know what; I am not going to tell her. I will let him tell her. He should be home any minute._' She thought.


End file.
